Pesky Royal Head Figures
by Silver Skies - Red Lakes
Summary: What if Sesshomaru and Kagome had become good friends since her return and had inadvertently gotten her involved with the entire court? How will Kagome deal with all of the changes she seems to have invoked in her new world? Will history even play out at all? [Drabble Series after LONG First Chapter]
1. The Beginning of The End

_A/N: Honestly, this thing is what happens when you're forced to twiddle your thumbs while your mom is rushed to the hospital due to an allergic reaction and then you have to sit there with your phone in hand while all of your friends are snoozing away during the weekend. Also I had problems when I uploaded this so, I just wanted to let you know that this is the actual one._

**_...Raven...Carmichael...~whisper~_**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I was Takahashi-san~**

* * *

Kagome sat on the ground, her miko garb providing comfort against the harsh blades of grass beneath her. She swivelled her head to the side as she felt the familiar approach of one of her most favoured auras. She turned her gaze back up to the clouds knowing he would take his time in reaching her. She giggled to herself; he sure hadn't changed much in the last two years since she had returned to Edo. She lay down on the ground and eagerly waited for him to reach her. Approximately three minutes later he broke through the underbrush at a lazy speed greeting her with a customary blank stare. "Well someone doesn't seem very excited that this onna waited for him today despite her very busy, busy schedule."

His infamous apathetic grunt was her only response. She looked to the side and smiled at him teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows at him in hopes of receiving a better reply.

"So... How's it goin'?" Sesshomaru impassively stared back at her and Kagome dully noticed he was still wearing a different outfit from the usual Land of the Moon patrol uniform she had been so accustomed to seeing. He wore commoners clothing to be precise, his own silent demand at letting the other pesky royal head figures know what and who he had chosen. She gave him a questioning look at his style, or lack thereof. "Still going on with that? Sesshomaru, whatever girl you're planning to court must really be worth the trouble."

He looked down at her smiling form and smirked, "Indeed."

He sat down beside her and she took the chance to give him another once over. The outfit did _not_ work for him. The faded out black hakamas and crudely tailored red haori didn't match his flowing mane of shocking silver hair, striking magenta markings or his rather cute elfin ears. His long boa-like patch of fur, that looked soft to the touch, destroyed the entire idea of the terrible ensemble ever working with him. All in all he looked like the living replica of Mount Trashmore with cute pairs of sandals strewn about here and there. Sesshomaru catching her stare smirked haughtily.

Instantly realizing what he was thinking she snorted in a rather un-ladylike manner. She was sure that if it had been any other woman of this era she would have been shunned long ago and disowned by all for her boisterous, rebellious personality but Kagome being Kagome could easily get away with it as long as she had a few conversations with them; they would easily come to terms with accepting her.

"You look absolutely hideous, Sesshomaru, and here I thought you could make anything look good. Guess I was wrong." Sesshomaru frowned slightly before regaining his smirk. "Have you been fantasizing about me, Ka-Go-Me." She blushed a dark shade of crimson; she hated it whenever he brought up the subject of how she used to yell at him for the correct pronunciation of her name. It always made her want to smack herself on the head for her impudence. It had nothing to do with the fact that she might have just been ratted out, _no siree_. She smiled uneasily, "M-Maybe. I mean I am a girl, you know?"

She pointed an accusing finger at him from her spot on the ground. "Do not twist what I just said, okay! I mean it."

She gave an annoyed humph and crossed her arms across her chest like a petulant child. She sat up abruptly and looked over to a certain point directly east from the clearing. She grabbed her customary weapons before standing upright and subconsciously wiping the back of her altered red hakamas clean. Luckily she had styled a few of her Sengoku Jidai outfits over the years since her reappearance.

Ever since her sudden return, there were times when she wouldn't even be able to recognize herself in front of a measly mirror. She'd spend minutes tracing the newly acquired sharpness to her once round facial features, the muscle she was certain wasn't there before when she touched her flat belly and the new voluptuous curves she had gained; almost as if she had been hypnotized and was in a monotonous trance.

Her once short hair was longer and fell down in waves over her back and shoulders. The white haori had been modified to hug her curves except for the sleeves which still billowed out at the ends. Instead of being a short open kimono that was held closed by the hakamas, it was stitched after the bust but the collar was folded as if it was a modern suit jacket, though softer and a lot more durable than the ones that were mass produced.

The red hakamas were made of silk and didn't extravagantly poof up from the upper thighs down as much as before, instead having a slight flare starting at the shins. She even brought black flats to match the ensemble. She strapped the quiver onto her back and then slung the bow over her opposite shoulder.

Kagome couldn't help but sigh, "Sorry, Sesshomaru, guess your visit's being cut short. Gotta go to work since Inuyasha's over at another village for the weekend." She moved forward and stopped in her tracks when she noticed Sesshomaru was tracing her steps.

She looked up at him questioningly, "Sesshomaru..." He didn't give her an answer and merely looked back at her from over his shoulder. She shrugged and ran towards him in an attempt to cover the distance his long strides had already covered.

They spoke along the way; well, more like, she talked to herself, along the way. Once they reached their destination, Kagome drew a blessed arrow from her quiver but left her bow slung over her shoulder, one hand placed in the right place in case the demon wasn't friendly.

They stood there for a few more moments before Kagome heaved an annoyed sigh and closed her eyes in annoyance-her foot tapping on the ground impatiently. "Hello! I don't have all day, are you going to talk or are you going to hide up there in the trees all day?" She glared at the large Pagoda tree directly in front of them; glaring at the exact location the demon was hidden.

He dropped from the branches right in front of her, a Cheshire grin set on his features. He was tall, a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru, and held himself with an air of superiority not unlike the demon lord beside her. Kagome briefly rolled her eyes.

The demon in front of her had creamy blue hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail and had striking blue eyes. He wore a crisp dark blue haori and dark blue hakamas. On the upper right hand side of the haori there was a crest of a black raven; its claws and wings outstretched, and engulfed in a whirlwind of colors. The raven seemed to be losing a battle against the torrent of colors and it was depicted mid wail, briefly she wondered if it had anything to do with why he had on so much blue.

He wore the usual wooden sandals of the common village folk but the way he carried himself suggested royalty. The demon took a step closer towards Kagome but stopped when he heard the low pitch growl that came from the lord standing little ways away from the young miko.

Kagome craned her neck left to right in curiosity. "Did you guys hear that? Sounded like Inuyasha on a bad day..."

She shrugged and turned back to the demon in front of her. He was staring at her intently almost probing her into answering his unspoken questions. She shifted from foot to foot under his scrutinizing stare but she quickly hid her unease with a wide smile directed at the tall male in front of her.

"Did you need something? If you came here to hunt you can. As long as you don't mean any harm you can also come into the village, though you'll have to come to me first or else you'll be attacked." She continued to smile up at him expectantly as if truly welcoming him into her home.

The demon blinked owlishly; no doubt surprised at the lack of threats. "If you're expecting me to glare and yell I could if you decide to take the offensive."

There was no threat in her voice though there was a hint of friendly expectation in her scent. He nodded slowly before smiling his saucy grin. "May I travel into your village?"

She nodded before turning around and walking away. From over her shoulder she spoke to the two demons who eyed each other silently behind her. "You coming or not? You too, onii-san!"

She heard the Daiyoukais' warning growl and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're not my onii-chan but it's always annoyed you. So might as well, ne?"

She spared a glance at him as they walked side by side, letting her take the lead but not quite. They trekked their way back to the village; Kagome again filling the silence with friendly chatter, the newcomer watching intently from the sidelines with interest. About halfway to their destination she had begun walking backwards-facing the unnamed demon behind her.

"So what's your name?"

He hesitated before responding with a quiet voice, "Han."

She smiled, "Nice alias, Han-san."

He paused and allowed his pupils to turn to slits, ready to take the offensive. Sesshomaru took a step closer towards the miko in obvious warning, his hand already on Bakusaiga's hilt. The tension grew thick and resounding growls broke loose from both of the demons present. Their bodies tensed in anticipation before an airy laugh came from the smiling miko.

She waved a hand dismissively, "It's alright, Han. You don't really need to tell me your name. If you want it to remain a secret then it will. I feel like I can trust you for the most part. Your secrets are your own unless they threaten the lives of those in the village."

With a small fit of giggles she turned around on her heel and skipped away. "What is wrong with all of you hot-heads. Everything has to result in a fight for strength and honor. Especially with you demons, everything has to start with a growl and end in bloodshed."

Though Sesshomaru always went against teasing the young miko in the company of others he knew he couldn't pass the opportunity she had so graciously bestowed upon him, even in front of those who opposed him. "We demons might always start with a growl, little miko, but during the peak of battle we finish with a howl of triumph."

Though the demon beside him only acknowledged it as a scolding for belittling demons and classifying them as mindless fools Kagome understood it for what it was. If only because she, unlike Han, knew that the stoic demon lord was capable of teasing and understood when he developed that haughty lilt in that silky voice of his. She blushed a fierce scarlet and cleared her throat making sure to not falter even with such an embarrassing innuendo out in the open such as the one he had just uttered.

"We humans can fight just as well, even if it is in lighter undertones, obviously not as guttural and barbaric as demons and hanyou but just as fierce. For your information, we also enjoy the peak of triumph but we tend to give a cry of pleasure instead of a... howl, was it? Pleasure in our victory, of course." She added the last sentence in quickly and tried to force the tomato red flush to her cheeks down. She didn't dare turn back and face Sesshomaru, instead she turned towards Han-whom contemplated the conversation with a teasing smirk.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were both speaking in very dirty ways. Perhaps you have been with a demon yourself, Lady...?" She ignored his previous comment and chose to provide him with an answer to his last question.

"Higurashi Kagome. Skip the Lady, I'm just Kagome. No honorifics." Han was about to protest when his nose twitched and he turned his gaze on the prospering village below the hill slope. In the village, there were a variety of people. Japanese and Chinese merchants lined the busy small streets of Edo. On one section of the village, both boys and a handful of girls, chopped the wood, the elderly placing the wood before them and giving a few tips or words of encouragement.

On another section, new houses were being built and others were being demolished to rebuild. Young men and hard working adults carefully rebuilding the worn down huts into splendid reasonably sized cabins built from things such as mortar, large varieties of fur and some even went as far as making them out of fortified hay. Off to the side of the village, nearest to the forest and the hill slope, there was a lonely hut surrounded by a small section of fencing. Flowers and herbs tastefully mixed along the path. Young children crowded around an elderly miko as they helped pick the correct herbs. There were a lot more sections in the village but those were the ones that stood out the most, for the fact that demons and hanyous of all kinds were in the fray of the large throng of humans.

Kagome spread her arms before her in glee. "Welcome to Edo!" She giggled before lowering her arms. "I know you're a bit surprised, many people are. Normally there isn't such an abundance of demons and merchants around but there's going to be a festival in a few days. Many are friends of mine from past adventures and some are new acquaintances. We've had another major fight last weekend with a few mean youkai and they destroyed our homes again." She sighed and shook her head remorsefully. "It's the third time we have had to rebuild the village. If there is another battle we're going to have to evacuate the children and the elderly and have a full out fight, maybe even a war."

It grew quiet before Kagome clapped her hands together loudly and smiled at the annoyed demons brightly. "I forgot to ask, where you looking for Inu?"

Han's eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by Kagome slapping her forehead and rolling her eyes. "Stupid me. Inuyasha. Are you looking for Inuyasha?" Han shook his head wondering whether this miko was mentally stable.

"Oh, just as well. He's not here right now anyway." She shrugged before she turned back to the village below.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, don't mind the whole 'girls doing a man's job' thing. First of all, that's a stupid mantra. Second of all, their families are allowing it for today so we could have enough time to prepare for the festival, hence, the demolishing and rebuilding of the huts. Due to the attacks, some of the villagers have left but in their stead more demons and hanyous are arriving. Many are being fortified with a little bit of magic and the like. You know, mostly the ones made of things like hay and genuine demonic spider webs. Actually, the festival is the anniversary of Naraku's defeat and of Edo accepting demons and hanyous. Though, that too, is dumb."

Han nodded, "I too, see no reason why youkai should live in such close proximity to humans, much less hanyous." Kagome's irritated huff made him turn towards her. "No you dolt, I meant that we should have united long ago!" The ferociousness of her yell caused even the young hanyous down in the village to wince. Had it not been for Sesshomaru's presence he would've slit the young miko's throat long ago and if he wasn't so interested in the girl, who the renowned human hater had claimed as his own. He gave her a fanged smirk which seemed to calm her down enough so that her glares were no longer menacing and her weak miko abilities of purity didn't upset his youki.

She pouted and glared slightly before smiling at him wildly. "I still haven't showed you around. Come on." She raced down the slope like a giddy toddler-a tentative youkai noble in her wake along with a relatively bored demon lord.

* * *

Rin lay on her futon swinging her legs in wide arc behind her. She hummed a lullaby Kagome sang to the children when their parents were away and drew on a notebook Kagome had managed to salvage over the years somehow knowing that she would return. The young girl turned her attention to Kagome as she took a seat on the edge of Rin's futon. Kagome had a small smile on her face and Rin understood that something important was about to be said. When Rin was kneeling in seiza on the comfy futon Kagome cleared her throat softly and began to speak.

"Rin-chan if there is another attack there will be war. Though Sesshomaru personally disagrees we believe we should train you in the art of the bow and allow you to fight. If you surpass that; you will continue into blades and war tactics. Though it is well known that in this era woman have no say in political or military work you are part of the Inu-Tachi along with being Sesshomaru's own ward. Many will be filled with greed and will stop at nothing to get what they desire. You must know this Rin."

When the pause in Kagome's monologue came Kagome was looking deep into Rin's brown eyes with a stern look on her face. Usually she'd opt to speak with the slang she had been using since she was little but since Sesshomaru had entrusted Rin to Kaede and her, she inadvertently became her tutor of sorts. She knew that the fact that Sesshomaru had disagreed with the idea and would completely stop her from accepting but Sesshomaru had told her earlier that Rin had to know he didn't approve; little bastard knew she'd hesitate.

"Are you aware? Do you choose to fight or do you want to remain as is? It is your decision Rin-chan and we will decide on the next course of action but there is little time. I am sorry if I have to rush your decision like this but it has to be done." Rin opened her mouth but closed it again before averting her attention to her fiddling thumbs. "It's alright you have a few days to think about your decision. Now put on your coat and come with me outside, Kaede-baa hasn't returned from her expedition." Kagome stood before looking back down at Rin. "I forgot is your finger okay it was a pretty deep and long gash on your thumb." Rin nodded meekly still mulling over her recent proposition.

Kagome opened the armoire that Ayame had given them as a welcome back present and pulled out a cute cashmere sweater that used to belong to her when she was younger, at least two or three years older than Rin. She had stocked up here with all of her modern appliances and cooked foods along with clothing she had thought about keeping to rip open and use it to sew together any tears in clothing which happened a lot during their travels but with the way things occurred she opted to give her spare clothing to Rin.

Kagome laid it on the futon Rin was currently kneeling on before going back into the armoire and pulling out a simple white cardigan. Though her silk yukata was meant for bed and was practically the equivalence of undergarments Kagome didn't really care, lots of demons wore scarcely any clothing and no one paid any tapped Rin's shoulders and pointed at the sweater, waiting as she pulled it over her head and stood. She grabbed Rin's hand and walked towards the front door and slipped on their rubber sandals before walking out the door.

They bypassed the oak fence and walked along the dirt path leading up to the now less active village. As they walked many people waved and greeted them in kind. Rin waved glumly to a few of her friends and though they were worried no one questioned them as they walked around the village. Surveying the shops and stopping every so often to speak to the villagers and offer advice; Kagome took on her role as the village miko. She also remembered to inform the headmaster of the next strategic meeting along with filling him in on how much longer the preparations would last.

She was stopped by a few children who offered her flowers and trinkets as thanks for one thing or another. After making sure that all of her night time duties were performed in one section of the village she ventured to another, where the richest of the lot came and spent their earnings. These sections were also interconnected and despite the way society actually worked in this era everyone got along rather well.

Money wasn't considered so important in their little village since it was founded by warriors and the like. Warriors in a sense; that they had all been stripped away of something in their life and had learned to lead a better life because of it, no longer depending so heavily on money or status. Though there were still the occasional evil doers, that was far and between, and they all knew that such an act of greed was paid with treason among their little cul-de-sac. Kagome smiled at everyone but chose to stop less frequently than she had before. She waved at the multitude of horse demons that came their way before entering the small hut she knew Kaede would be in. She let Rin sit in the corner of the hut after she said her hellos and her small nod of acknowledgement while Kagome bowed at the waist at the small occupants in the room.

"Kaede-baa, do you need any help?" Kagome asked as she helped the elderly woman to her feet.

"Aye, I am fine, child. Thank ye for ye concern. Now grab the materials and let us hurry on home." Kagome nodded and gave her a wide smile already returning to her upbeat mood despite the troublesome days ahead; along with the weight of Rin's decision that had yet to be made. Kaede used her makeshift cane and hobbled over to Rin asking her to stand and help as well. Kagome smiled at the pair that sat in the nice abode of their makeshift home, trying to keep the fire illuminated. Kagome gave a light laugh at the two children who fought over whom was better at tending the fire though neither had made much progress.

Shaking her head, Kagome grabbed the flint from its safe perch on a high corner in the room near some large oil lamps in case of emergencies. Kagome lighted the fire for them and played with them for a little while before grabbing the beautiful kimonos near the small tatami mats that had been placed side by side to make one large mat and ordered the children to walk in front of her.

They were accustomed to the routine while their parents were making their runs and required help from Kagome, Kaede and Rin. The children ran around Rin and successfully brought her out of her daydream state and helped her smile return to her delightful visage. Kagome knew it wouldn't be long for it to blossom again, after all Rin wasn't Rin if she didn't smile. Kaede and Kagome spoke of the upcoming festivities as they made their way to the correct houses and delivered the pricey kimonos to the recipients.

After an hour of work they had finally delivered their last pair of hakamas and haoris and were going back to the children's hut. Kagome and Rin played the children's games with contempt, even if they were considered grown women, that wouldn't stop them from having their childish fun. Kaede watched with a careful eye making sure that none of them got hurt. They were after all the clumsiest people she had ever met in her lifetime and that was saying a lot considering her age.

Just as she suspected Kagome tripped over her own two feet as well as Rin causing the two children to topple over them. Kaede rolled her single eye knowing full well that she had warned them of the protruding rock, well before it was in sight. They all laughed and gave Kaede sheepish grins to which she only shook her head and continued on her way knowing that they would scramble to their feet in order to follow her on their route back to the training quarters.

The children's parents were there-two nobles from Kouga's court-that had offered to let the villagers borrow their wondrous handmade clothing for the festivities. Though their hut wasn't too grand given that it was approximately smaller than Kaede's and it was meant to be a miko in training's temporary dwelling, the family didn't seem to mind staying in there for a few days. Kaede bowed her head since she couldn't bend her body very well while Kagome bent to her waist; her ebony tresses creating a dark curtain around her face, whilst Rin grinned and gave a small nod of acknowledgement since she was the adopted daughter of the great Lord of the West.

In return, Miyumi and Katso nodded to both Kagome and Kaede and bowed a little bit to Rin as an acknowledgement of her higher status. Though, it wasn't needed they said it was obligatory since the girls always deemed it appropriate to acknowledge them as nobles in Kouga's royal court. Katso grabbed his children and thanked them both for their generosity and briefed them on the knowledge that their alphas had ordered them to let them know of their upcoming arrival in a few days' time.

After they went their separate ways, Kagome couldn't help but sigh heavily. Kaede and Rin looked at her questioningly and Kagome sighed once more. "How are we going to repay that family and before you say anything, **YES** I know that they have enough money but that project took them four days and their youkai, _youkai_ for kami-sama's sake."

The route back to the hut was much the same as the walk over there.

When they passed the bustling inn owned by the Masuharu's, Kagome chose to stop and check up on the head Masaharu's mistress who was to give birth at any moment now. She waved to Kaede and Rin and asked them to wait for her at supper which should be ready in at least an hour. After they left, Kagome quickly headed inside, going in search of the expecting concubine.

She herself did not condone concubines and found it repulsive but she would not force her opinions on them, besides, the Masaharu's were generous people and Masaharu-san truly loved the two women greatly. Kagome went around the small makeshift receptionist area and opened the hidden shoji screen that lead up to the family's personal rooms. Once upstairs she walked down the small hall and opened the shoji screen reserved for Hanabe.

Kagome smiled upon seeing the legitimate wife's daughter rubbing Hanabe's swollen belly. When Hanabe turned her attention towards her, Kagome shooed the little girl away and sat next to her. "How are you, Hanabe-san?"

"I am well, Kagome-sama."

"How many times have I told you to call me Kagome." She frowned lightly.

Before Hanabe's pregnancy, Kagome would have been jumping around Hanabe's room gossiping about the old coots in the village but after her pregnancy had been announced Kagome had begun to calm down and do her job as Midwife for the village. Everyone was impressed by Kagome's skills-unless the child was born stillborn or there was a natural abortion-almost all of the children delivered by Kagome miraculously survived along with many of the mothers. No longer was the fifth or sixth pregnancy most likely your best option of becoming a mother or your first your last months of life.

"Anyways, I came to check up on you. Have you been eating from the list of required foods I gave you? Have you felt any pain today: headaches, stomach-aches, no menstrual-like blood, any unordinary cramps, any difficulty when going to the bathroom or any contractions even if they're not painful?" Hanabe shook her head.

"The usual but nothing more. My ankles are swollen and I have a bit of back pains but other than that I have felt nothing out of the ordinary. As for the foods, yes I have eaten a few and have made sure to eat what you have recommended."

Kagome nodded and gave an awkward smile as her cheeks tinted pink; she cleared her throat before speaking. "I just need to perform another check-up since your husband asked for one weekly. Ah, I forgot to mention that you are due any day now so I advise for you to take things lighter than usual."

Hanabe nodded, her face set into a serious expression knowing that giving birth to her child could risk her own life in the process. Hanabe stood with Kagome's help and allowed Kagome to lay her back down gently. Hanabe herself wasn't very embarrassed by the ministrations but Kagome seemed to find a little difficulty in performing the procedure. After undoing Hanabe's yukata, Kagome began to check several areas near her abdomen. Hesitating before checking closer to her uterus, she finally stopped after she felt what she needed.

"Well everything seems fine, Hanabe-san. Now we just need to hope everything will turn out that way." Kagome fixed her yukata and helped her sit up with her back resting on the headboard. They spoke for a few more minutes before Kagome decided she had to depart. Kagome paused at the doorway looking at her now slightly pudgy face.

"Hanabe, you should speak to Masaharu-san about your insecurities. If you maintain the right angle and pace while having intimacy with your husband it will not hurt your child. You can try it if you want just know to come to me before doing anything so that I can help you." Kagome said in a rush and then hurried out the door, her face a permanent cherry red color, leaving behind a shocked Hanabe.

When she was walking out the door she felt the aura she had met today in the forest and chose to greet him. Once in front of his chambers she knocked on the door lightly waiting for a response. When the door was opened they stood in silence. The demon's eyes almost bulging out of their sockets while Kagome gave him a small smile a residue of a pink tint on her cheeks.

"May I come in Han?" He was going to nod and take her inside and do what he desired when he remembered this was the miko from this morning. That act was not very pure and from what he knew it would easily take her powers away.

"We have only had a brief meeting what do you need from me?" His eyes were glazed over and his voice was husky letting her know of what he hoped her visit meant. Kagome glared angrily at him and held her hands over her chest-her cheeks changing from the pink hue to a more prominent color.

"I came to see how you were, not to be ogled!" Han then looked her over from top to bottom.

"Your choice of clothing differs from your story."

"You idiot! It's just a yukata-it covers everything so I don't see why I have to wear some super expensive kimono just to walk around the village! Anyways, I see you're doing fine; but if you ever need my help you can come over to the hut you lecherous pig!" Kagome huffed and stormed away; indignation clearly set across her features and she walked away at a brisk pace.

Han was left standing at his door with a shocked and confused expression on his face and his thoughts in turmoil. What an emotional, loudmouthed, intolerable creature. How does the esteemed Lord of the West even bear with her annoying presence? Does she have a speech impediment? Worst of all, how does she go from scolding him to offering help to insulting him? Does her insolence know no bounds?

Han shook his head and laughed softly, 'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.'

* * *

_A/N: This is the re-edited version done by my surprisingly willingly part-time beta! She is the awesomenest freaking ninja I know and I REALLY REALLY can't help but thank her a whole bunch for everything!_

_H__er name is Raven Carmichael! PWEASE visit her profile I fell in love with her stories! It's kinda how we even chatted... _

_Anyways since I don't want to just keep updating and editing I'll also put in the first drabble along with this one! I changed a few things so that it wasn't so confusing as well so if you have ANY questions feel free to ask!_


	2. Expectations

Expectations

_769 words!_

**Disclaimer:I'm hoping it's enough that I confess my undying love and appreciation for Rumiko Takahashi's work and I don't have to keep expressing it all of the time!**

Rin ran out of their hut in a flurry of pink tulips and fuchsia silk. She had heard from Kagome that Sesshomaru was due back for a visit today and she couldn't wait for him to get back. It would be the second one in a row! Kagome said earlier in the morning that if she did all of her chores she could go and pick a few flowers from the nearby meadow up on the hill. Kagome ran after her-a wicker basket in hand along with a clean wool parka.

After they reached Rin's favorite meadow nearest to the hut and the village Kagome set her supplies down. "Rin, you wanted to make a bouquet, correct? Western styled, I believe. I brought—** I** have brought an extra pair of homemade shears along as well. It makes it look prettier, I have some bands and I managed to get a nice sheet of fabric to drape around it."

Rin nodded quickly and set to work. "Be careful with the sharp blade, kiddo!"

Kagome shook her head with a smile and set to work herself. She took out the things occupying the basket onto a clean patch of grass and took a hold of the shears. With a heavy sigh of determination she began the long process of plucking annoying weeds, collecting useful herbs and roots, and snipping off dead plants and cutting up wilted leaves; when she was done with a third of the meadow she decided it was time to take a small break.

"Rin! Come and rest!"

"Alright!" She gathered up the abundant piles of diverse flowers and set them down before a humming Kagome.

"You hungry?" She gave her a wide grin and Rin couldn't help but smile back. She decided not to tell her that her grammar was a bit off. She liked the carefree and easy going Kagome better than when she had to be all stuffy and formal around her. She nodded and watched as Kagome cracked her back and fingers with a slight sigh of relief.

"What did you bring for lunch today?"

"Last night's leftovers. You, young lady, certainly didn't give me enough time to make anything better." She filled up two mugs of roasted potato stew from a Tupperware container. "It still feels a bit warm at least."

"Did you heat it up this morning?"

"Yep. And before I forget, Sango and Miroku are coming over, just letting you know ahead of time." Kagome passed her a set of laminated chopsticks and they began to eat together in silence. "You know I was thinking of making good old country apple dumplings. They might not be as good as I'd like 'em to be cause I don't have any Mountain Dew with me and I'm lucky that I managed to find a Chinese merchant with sugarbeets… I also need to make a nice shortcrust pastry, which is always difficult. If only it was snowing."

"They are always delicious Kagome-chan!"

"Yeah, you only say that cause you've never had the good kind, ya know!"

"Well I still like them." Rin gave a resolute nod and pursed her lips. Briefly Kagome pondered over who Rin reminded her of at that moment and was flabbergasted when she came up with a response; in that second for the slightest of moments Rin had pulled what InuYasha would call a 'Kags'. He had referred to her trademark countenance of determination several times during their travels and had even given it a nice little name. She was pulled out of her reverie when Rin called out her name and prompted her to finish eating.

Despite the work she had cut out for her, all throughout the evening as she continued to care for the beautiful vegetation, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of Rin's cute little upturned face shining with a childish obstinacy–many claimed she herself possessed. One thought stubbornly persisted; What if she had failed in trying to raise Rin with the formalities she would be forced to abide by when she would ultimately go back to the castle with Sesshomaru?

She was sure that if that was the case poor little Rin would have to learn to cope with the way things really are and in turn she will be lost in the sea of judgmental nobles and the like. It was the main reason Sesshomaru had even entrusted his cute little ward to them; he wanted her away from the court.

She wasn't sure why exactly, but if they were the sole reason Sesshomaru won't even let his child there, they must be one big pain in the arse!

_A/N: I've explained it before but I'll recap. 'Arse' is a term still often used in the UK-it means butt; but in the US it can be translated as the crude form of bootay. I am trying to keep my stories and my life curse free. Though it often slips I feel like I can manage it…_

_Also, I got this review from **kristina. .3** [thanks so friggin much] where she brought it to my attention that Kagome is all over the place. I fixed it a bit in the first chapter where I explained very briefly why she had such a huge change in character when speaking to Rin and how she has almost this whole other personality._

_Ummm, for some reason wen i save it as her actual profile name THAT shows up. So im really sorry bout tht!_

_Though my intention is for her to be wild and __**everywhere**__, really, I still need for her to at least have a certain standing in her whole new life in Edo. In Tokyo she might just been seen as slightly strange or you could say eccentric or even just bipolar, in Edo I am pretty sure her behavior would be seen as beyond rude and they could easily say she has gone completely off her rocker. Kagome isn't stupid and she knows she has to at least try and adjust to her life now at the very least when it is truly needed._

**_So don't freak out if around her friends/family she is all over the damn place and then all of a sudden she is calm and collected and wise!_**


	3. Eager

Eager

_801! More words~_

**Disclaimer!**

Sesshomaru walked towards the little village where his pup and his future intended resided. He liked to believe that if he proposed the idea of courting she would agree but he had a hard time believing she had any feelings that were not platonic in regards to his person.

It didn't help that every time he returned home after his short visits all he could think about as he lay on his futon was her delectable laughter, among other things. It made him painfully aware of how attracted to her he was. How much he wanted to feels his lips pressed against her bare skin, how he ached to hold her in his arms. But he wasn't fooling himself; he knew and accepted that there was more to it than just a simple attraction.

He cared for her, he couldn't truly say how deeply, but he knew that he did. She must have won his devotion with all of those impish grins she directed his way, or the continuous pranks she and his little half-brother enjoyed dispensing.

Despite their travels together having been relatively brief, he had seemed to have grown fond of their rowdy group as well. They weren't the imbeciles he had depicted them to be in the beginning. His sudden attachment to them was made quite clear with his continued visits to check up on their well-being. Sango and Miroku were currently rebuilding her old slayer village and were starting a new life together as a married couple. Though that certainly did not stop their consecutive visits to Edo and vise versa. He was utterly surprised at the fact that whenever they planned a family event; they always managed to invite him as well. He might never truly admit it but he found their time together to be enjoyable, at the very least.

As he continued his slow trek towards the hill slope that lead to the alluring female that was unknowingly his first serious conquest his thoughts took another sharp turn south. The fantasies that ran on a whorl inside his mind caused his steps to falter and they managed to stop him altogether.

He could explicitly feel his calloused fingers slowly removing her haori down her shoulders. Tracing the exposed flesh she eagerly provided for him and slowly revealing more and more of her nude torso. He absently licked his lips as he imagined her round mounds of pleasure being bared for only his eyes to behold. He could just feel them cupped in his hands and her erect nipples pinched between his fingers; maybe even between his lips, as he longingly suckled them with his tongue, one after the other.

He fought to stop the hallucination from continuing. He knew what would happen next if he allowed his petty daydream to continue any further. He knew that once he looked up he would see her sinfully cherub face and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going down to her hut and doing what he desired. He would not ruin his chances that way-he would _not _degrade her in such a fashion. Especially not with Rin in the vicinity. For his pup, his little adopted daughter, he knew he cared for possibly more than he did his own life. He would never do something that horrid anyways, he had his honor.

He chanced a look towards his hips knowing quite well what he would find. He didn't really need to check-the tingling was enough of a confirmation. He sighed at the bothersome task of having to relieve himself before he could meet up with them. He knew that many of the demons below already sensed his predicament and he would not relieve himself near such meddlesome ears and noses. Plus he knew Kagome would easily see his erection pressing against his hakamas and creating a rather_ large_ bulge, if he might say so himself.

He ran a few miles away where he was certain he was alone and untied his hakamas before grabbing his girth and pumping away. He allowed himself to view flickers of his fantasies and couldn't help but smirk at how willing and **_eager_** she always was in his head. If only that were so…

His smirk turned into a small frown as he tied his hakamas and went to clean his now soiled hands. He was right; it was only in his mind that she so willingly agreed to be with him. That she so easily let herself be dominated by him, where she was always eager to satisfy his perverse desires. In real life none of that was so, and it might never be.

He growled as he ran back to Edo, convinced that he had spent enough of the time he could have spent with Rin and Kagome, doing unnecessary things.

_A/N: It's getting a bit dirty now… Though Ill make sure that it'll go back to K rated things in a bit. I don't particularly want to really bump the rating up too much just yet. _

_We have plenty of time for that!_

_Actually I'm not too sure if it's very clear but this is set at the same time Kagome and Rin are over at the meadow. I'll make it a bit clearer in the next one hopefully. Also, just in case no one caught it, he's going a second time cas everyone is meeting up for the festival thats in a few days._


	4. Wifey!

Wifey!

_444 Triple fours!...Less X'(_

**Disclaimer!**

Sango slid off of Kirara with ease as her husband simply jumped and almost stumbled face first onto the maintained lawn. She giggled at the dumbfounded expression on his handsome face and grabbed his hand.

They were going to walk inside when the mat flew open and Kagome barreled into them. "I'm so glad you guys made it! The festival is in a few days and you guys are the guests of honor, remember?! I can't wait for you to tell me how everything has been going for you! It sucks I wasn't able to visit you but something has been going on over—"

"Calm down!"

Sango wrapped her arms around her and laughed merrily causing Kagome to giggle. In no time at all it was Sango's turn to start babbling away. Miroku just stared, he really didn't understand how they could manage to talk so quickly and still know what they were even talking about in the first place, even a ladies' man like himself was at a loss. He turned towards the door when he heard it rustle and grinned up at Sesshomaru who gave a disbelieving glance at the two women.

Miroku laughed-having done the same thing moments ago-and patted him on the back. They began a conversation of their own but were forced to momentarily stop as Kagome chose that instant to glomp Miroku. "I didn't get to give you a proper hug. Just keep your nasty hands to yourself, okay!"

He shook his head and hugged her tightly, for once not divulging his primer instincts the pleasure of fondling her backside. He had a wife now so he had to keep that under wraps for the moment; she's been very _co-operative_ lately, no need ruining whatever is going on there.

'Wife.' He loved that word so damn much. It meant that he had finally achieved what his father had felt was impossible, what he had let kill him. Though the idea of fifty something children running around the hut felt like a living nightmare he'd be content with at least one or two at the moment. He looked over at his smiling wife and let go of Kagome and gathered Sango in his arms. He didn't let her question him and soon enough he found himself kissing her with all he was worth.

They ignored Kagome's loud whistles and appreciative hoots from the sidelines only breaking apart when Rin poked her head out and informed them that Kaede and Kirara were waiting for all of them inside.

Rin sneaked a glance at the suddenly arguing Sesshomaru and Kagome and giggled before returning back inside with a devious smile.

_A/N: Yes, I realize that this didn't explain anything but watcha gonna do. I will post two drabbles today cas I felt that this was a little unsatisfactory. I can't seem to get a handle on this pov and I somehow ended up just breezing by things. _

_Though I was freaked out when I realized that I had a soft smile on my face during the fluffy 'wife' part. It wasn't much but I don't know; it triggered my face muscles into doing that without my knowledge! I think that was a little creepy…_

_Oh, heads up Sesshomaru will be extremely OCC if only cas I like portraying him whichever way seems to tickle my fancy during a story._


	5. No One

No One

_557+444=1001 MORE!_

**Disclaimer!**

Kagome bickered lightly with Sesshomaru while Sango and Kaede reviewed a few scrolls that were sent to them a few days prior. In the meantime Miroku and Rin huddled over the fire and excitedly chatted about the upcoming feast: complete with a desert and all!

It was a really good day for the special country apple dumplings which made it all the merrier. Shippou was supposed to be returning from school today. Kohaku said he would be arriving around noon and Inuyasha should be about done handling the strange occurrences near Chiba. It was only mid-day meaning they had enough time to make more during the night after they arrived and enough for the mini picnic Rin had come up with.

The ingredients for the feast were already set aside and plans for when Kouga and Ayame arrived were settled. More of their friends would be arriving as well but only those few would have the pleasure of tasting the dumplings if only because they would never be able to make enough for everyone.

The chatter quieted down and with squeals everyone minus a certain few ran out of the hut in excitement. But they weren't exactly left behind. Rin had returned for Sesshomaru and had tugged him along by the hand while Kaede was helped by Miroku.

Outside they were met with Kohaku and Shippou's smiling faces. Shippou seemed to have grown a bit taller and now reached Rin's height while Kohaku surpassed them both by at least a foot. They were the center of the family huddle and couldn't help but feel suffocated by the easily excitable Inu-Tachi.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Kohaku tried in vain to get out but only gave them more leverage to squeeze the living daylights out of him.

Ah-Un trilled softly behind them and kicked about on the lawn. Rin ran towards him with Kagome and they began to shower him with kisses and praises. It was still a mystery why Sesshomaru had allowed for Ah-Un to travel with Kohaku but they were happy he had lent him the extra protection as he wandered alone throughout Japan. Even Sesshomaru joined in welcoming Ah-Un and the others back; in his own way of course.

After the reunion was over they went back inside and retrieved the dumplings which would have burned to a crisp if Shippou hadn't inquired about the smell. Either way Kagome set them in a few containers and placed the items in the wicker basket she had used earlier that morning.

With a few shouts and loud immature jabber they were on their way to have a nice little picnic near the old well. The sheets were placed, the dumplings were opened and devoured greedily, and the children ran around playing games as the adults caught up with what they had missed.

It was peaceful and they were content. After all they were always the happiest when they were together as a whole. Even if Inuyasha wasn't there yet they were still happy, they were still having fun and they all knew he'd be there soon enough.

There was no reason why they should truly be upset. A festival was awaiting, Naraku's demise was going to be celebrated, a few mean youkai surely will not destroy their happiness, that was a given.

They'd rather die than let that happen.

_A/N: Finally a bit of foreshadowing going on! Also I know this also jst breezed by but I feel like this completes it! Now it's not so messy, ya know?!_

_Hopefully it's better now? What do you think?_

_Extra Extra! So… I won't update for a while longer than I did during the first drabble cas I'm going on a ROADTRIP!~~~_

_Btw tht was a whole ten days. I might surprise you though so be on the lookout._


	6. WE ARE FAMILY!

**...I'M BACK!**

**Title:** "WE ARE FAMILY!"~  
**Prompt: The Child's Play Challenge**  
**Genre: **Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Boring Rulesies!  
**Word Count: **370  
**A/N:** My little verison of this since I have no idea how to work LJ or Dokuga. FF is the only one for me right now. But I love their cute banners. The challenges call out to me…. Just as much as the shiny banners do-they are so beautiful u have no idea!

Shippou giggled as he was twirled about by Inuyasha. He arrived a few minutes ago and was somehow pulled into the strange game that Kagome had inadvertently created. It was a mesh of many things and in the end turned out to be just a training of sorts for the children.

The objective was to twirl the 'blinded' around and make sure they were nice and dizzy. After the mark was called the 'blinded' whom would literally have a band over their eyes would count to a hundred as soon as the mark had been called. That way everyone would receive a nice head start to go into the forest though they couldn't venture very far and would obviously have to hide. They could use any tactics; there was no such thing as cheating so everything was allowed except removing the blindfold-immediate loss. But sabotage was welcomed.

The winner was determined by the one that either:

Managed to trap the blinded in a trap that he/she could not get out of.

Hid until the end.

Or was the most resourceful with his surroundings.

If all of the options were completed then they would be crowned the champion of the ages. Of course gaining the title of champion had its quirks. For instance, Kagome's cooking whenever asked for unless she was extremely busy and/or was doing something important, Sango would personally spar and/or train them, Miroku would take whatever dare first popped into the champion's head and last but not least Inuyasha would allow for the champion to do whatever he/she wished with him for a day.

It was an awesome game and since the champion would usually be one of the younger children they rarely had to fork anything up.

'98…99…100!'

Shippou smirked as he finished and though he was still a bit wobbly on his feet he struggled to focus on the sounds around him. He knew he was gonna be champion again even if that meant he'd have to be the blinded the next game as well. There was just no way any of them would get the upper hand on him.

Oh, heck, no! He _would_ win again and when he did the first thing he was gonna do was smack Inuyasha senseless, **_again_**.

_A/N: I don't particularly wanna go through the actual game right now. So jst next drabble I'll put the game up! Also I know that the real action and the whole point of the story(court bootyholes) hasn't actually showed up much but I'm trying to give you a glimpse of what a normal family get together would look like before any of the real trouble starts._

_Hope you don't mind. I kinda enjoy doing these. I feel like we'll have enough time for what I'm planning later cas wen I really get strted these moments will most likely be very rare…._

_I am giving so much away right now. It hurts._


	7. Training

Training

_696_

**Disclaimer!**

Kohaku silently slithered around the branches of the trees and felt his growing body tense as he heard a light rustle from below. He slowed his breathing and tried to conceal his scent the way he had been taught. He slowly leaned over to get a better view and was surprised to find a dressed down Rin tying a loose knot on a long cord. He knew what she was doing.

A nice little trap for Shippou wouldn't hurt anyone and it'd make things a little livelier. He smiled down at her distracted form and silently made his way down. Slowly he sneaked up behind her and pounced. She saw it coming and managed to side step the oncoming assault and use Kohaku's momentum to her advantage. She grabbed her finished cord and waited until he stood again to hand it to him with a firm nod towards the tree she wanted it hung from. Kohaku sighed but did as he was told, the little girl he had met all those years ago was on her way to becoming a warrior, and he wasn't sure if he liked that fact or not.

Kohaku watched Rin cover the long cord with a few roots and handfuls of dirt and watched as she skillfully set up the man-made latch that would ultimately trigger the drop of the heavy rock.

They smiled at each other and saluted before dissolving into the surrounding forest. Kagome watched the interaction from above where she sat perched on Kirara's sinewy shoulder and instinctively scratched the tender spot between her perked ears. She held back a knowing giggle and nudged Kirara's shoulder blades. The next one on her list was Shippou. His senses were the following to be tested.

Xox

Kagome craned her neck over Kirara's shoulder and attempted to catch a better look at her little boy. Who seemed to be growing with every minute that ticked by. She turned her hips and brought her other leg forward in an attempt to let it hang on Kirara's right flank. Wordlessly she directed her towards the heavy thicket of mangled vines that blocked them from view but left Shippou in their field of vision.

Kagome followed his movements with appraising eyes and allowed a proud smile to grace her lips. She watched with keen eyes as her son deftly and facilely sniffed out the remaining tracks. She knew that they had left a mess for him to follow and it would take a while before he found the ones that would ultimately disappear and give him a clue as to their general direction. She watched on as he abandoned his nose and instead used his ears.

She nodded and sat back properly on Kirara's back before returning over to Sango who sat back on her haunches as she pursued her little brother. This was a test in more ways than one. A true champion of the ages really had yet to be found. None ever noticed their presence as they matched their pace and went about checking their progress. When they could notice them and deal with them properly then that was when the real training would begin. To be fair they were using magic and barriers and erasing their steps from view but a real enemy would try to leave nothing behind. Well the one's opting to kill instantly would anyways.

Kagome watched Sango leave on Kirara and took up the role of peeping on Kohaku's progress. She really didn't understand why Sesshomaru didn't want Rin to be trained in the art of the bow. Though she was no priestess and didn't necessarily have any right to learn any fighting techniques she wouldn't be looked down upon for just learning how to use a bow. It'd be looked down upon if she learned to wield a sword but definitely not a damn bow.

Kagome racked her brain for a reason but all of the ones that came to mind were preposterous. There was no way that any of them could be true. She sighed but continued to follow Kohaku and hope that one day soon they would sense them hiding behind their shadows.

_A/N: Alrighty! Done and done! _

_Little note "KINGS OF LEON" ROCK! And Dallas is pretty cool. I almost thought it was bull but __**most **__of the people there are really nice. I was surprised that Oklahoma was a bit empty(where we went anyways…)! _

_Okay so, I know this isn't really up to par but I'll move things along in just a bit!_

_You'll see!_


	8. Ironic Desires

Ironic Desires

_1,323 better, ne?!_

**Disclaimer!**

As all of the other occupants in the room slept soundly; Kagome had just awoken. With stealth earned through long years of distress and pain she tiptoed out of the dark hut. She knew Inuyasha would leave her well enough alone even if he happened to awake on her way out. She walked the memorized steps towards the Goshinboku and sat on its enlarged roots.

She purposely hit her head with the bulky trunk of the Tree of Ages. She had those dreams again, those annoying, delicious, **_ecstatic _**dreams she loved having and yet she knew that they were oh, so corrupt and unattainable. _Definitely_ unattainable because there was no way in hell that those dreams would ever come true, no freaking way! As if Sesshomaru would ever lower himself to caress her breasts… or her backside that way.

She felt around herself and made sure she was alone. Maybe they'd smell how aroused she'd get but it's not like they hadn't while she was asleep. Might as well indulge herself if only for this moment. She sighed in bliss as the images she had been dreaming of continued to flow through her mind. She imagined his lips trailing scorching open mouthed kisses from between her heaving breasts and continued up towards her jaw as his hands lovingly pressed against her thighs. His warm hands slowly traveled down and settled lovingly on her inner thighs and deliberately parted them open as his tongue licked her clavicle.

She moaned and threw her head back but was annoyed at the pain she felt when she did so. She ran her fingers through her throbbing head and glared back at the tree behind her. She settled back into a comfortable position and continued her amazing daydream.

She groaned again as she saw his golden eyes smile up at her even though his lips remained in a permanent smirk. She didn't have time to ponder why there was a smirk on his gorgeous lips because just as she was about to-he lay her back down on the imaginary cot and settled his face between her thighs. She was startled out of her wonderful dream when she felt the annoying aura permeate the air.

She snarled angrily but stopped short when she looked up into the sneering eyes of their recent newcomer; Han.

She shook herself awake and forced her features to soften. "Oh, hello Han, is something the matter?"

Without responding he continued to walk forward. Kagome tensed once she realized what had jerked her out of her dreams so violently. There was malice in his aura, one that couldn't be mistaken. She gasped as she was forcefully thrown against the rough bark of the Goshinboku.

"Han if it's about the smell I was hoping you could control yourself a little better."

He growled low in his throat as he trapped her against the tree with his arms. His lips curled in distaste as his sharp nose trailed the soft skin of her long neck and he didn't smell the fear he so craved to elicit in his victims. He wasn't going to kill her but he had been hoping she would at least cower in fear before he delivered his line. Her pulse barely fluttered under his ministrations and he wasn't satisfied.

"Now come on Han. Calm down, alright? Just try and control yourself I don't want to hurt you." It seemed rehearsed. Like she had repeated a variation of those words so many times they were ingrained on her pink little tongue.

A bitter laugh escaped him and he felt Kagome stiffen at the brusque tenor in his throaty chortle. He lifted his eyes and captured her gaze. He was annoyed by what was reflected in them; a placid calm that he couldn't quite place.

"It seems Sesshomaru's wench has a backbone. Won't do ya any good when he tires of you."

"What are you talking about? I'm not Sesshomaru's." A strange fire began to burn in the blue pools which were her eyes. He smiled finding this new reaction thrilling.

"Really?" He trailed his fangs down the length of her jaw and chuckled at her indignant shout. "Then you won't mind if I take you for myself."

He let it sink in and smirked as her struggles increased in intensity. When he began to trail his tipped claw down her collarbone he ended up screaming in agony and surprise. He barely felt himself fly across the air and skid against the dry ground with a heavy thud.

All he could feel was pure hot pain flashing across his chest. It ate away the cloth of his haori and scorched his flesh. It felt as if his skin was slowly melting off and the corrosive fire began to burn through the soft tissue beneath. He sighed in relief as it began to lessen and he could successfully breathe again.

He grimaced as he sat up and was shocked to find a ferocious Kagome before him. Her purity sizzled the air around her and he involuntarily shivered. She snarled and held up her hand-allowing the pink fire to harmlessly lick her palms. "Now, I'll give you **_one_** warning. One more of these shenanigans and you're out of Edo. Understood?! You only get a pass because it's partially my fault but the next time you won't be so lucky!"

He stood and tried to regain a shred of his dignity. Cowering before a small human miko was unheard of. "You weren't that strong before, what have you done to yourself?"

"What? Did you really think I'd live in a village slowly being filled with _demons_ and share a hut with a _trained_ priestess and not learn to correctly use my damn powers?!"

Han still didn't understand how he had been bested by her, even if she did know how to use her powers, there was no way that she could control her reiki to that extent. The last time her powers reacted they barely upset his youki and now his skin was being burned off! It didn't make any sense. He touched his chest and winced as he felt the charred remains of his skin slide around and felt it stick to his fingers.

"Now I think I know why he's after you…"

"Who and what are you talking about?"

Han slowly raised his head and stared into her blazing orbs not even flinching as her powers made his youki swirl ravenously around him. "The thrill."

"What thrill? Could you at least try and make sense!"

"Too bad they'll eat you alive before you even get a chance to show them what you can do."

"I'm done here." She bypassed his slumped form and continued to walk as his yammering grew in volume.

"They'll rip you a new one! No matter what he does they'll never accept you! They'd rather kill you and be done with it!"

She ignored his near deafening clamor as she reached the hill slope. "He can't protect you! No one can!"

She shook her head in annoyance. "Insane. All of these people are insane. I thought I was crazy but they definitely top me. _He _tops me."

Kagome groaned as she rubbed her temples. Her head was aching. She looked up and nearly scorched off Inuyasha's face as his outline came into view. He was waiting for her outside and seemed to be pretty annoyed if the way his ears were twitching was anything to go by.

"What happened?"

She rubbed her face and tried to walk around him but was stopped as his calloused hand clamped down on her elbow. "Han. A new guy that's been here for like a day or two just went totally bonkers up on the hill but it was kinda my fault."

"Yeah cas of the dreams, right?" Kagome blushed but nodded.

"Smelled it a while ago. How many times have I told you to stop going outside when you have 'em?"

"Lots but _usually _the people here can control themselves. Plus, it's not like I'm a defenseless baby, or else you wouldn't have let me go. Period."

He gave her a stern look but it quickly turned naughty. "So, who do you have those dreams about?"

Her blush deepened and she bounced on her heels nervously before regaining her composure. "Oh, shut up!"

_A/N: Before anyone says anything. Yes, I know Inuyasha's a bit on the gruffer side of things but despite this being somewhat CU-I don't really like canons that much. So if I feel like changing the actual plotline of the series _**before**_ this I might. I'm not into Inuyasha bashing though I tend to do it from time to time whenever someone says something about Inuyasha being better cas honestly Inuyasha was a douche to her and stepped on her feelings over and over again. When I watched it I was all for Inu bt then I was told to read at least one Sessh/Kag and I fell in love with it._

_Usually I tend to write him in as an overprotective gruff older brother type but somehow stern and laidback seemed the way to go this time. Or it's what I apparently ended up writing him as._

_Also I know I leave a lot more commentary than I probably do writing but I can't help it… if you tell me to stop, I will._

_o.o_

_More importantly! Guest said: **I want romantic moment between kagome and sesshomaru huhu**_

_Normally I'd respond through PM's bt I really can't soooo I'll say it through here!_

_You're the second person[ZyiareHellsing__] to really ask that(sort of) and I wanted to let you know that it will happen soon. Though not sure if as soon as you'd like... Just know that wen u do tell me things tht u would like to happen I will DEFINITELY go out of my way to include them in. If reasonable... _

_I'm sure I've said this before bt it really TRULY helps me wen ppl ask fr things like tht cas it gives me sort of a point that I would like to reach. I'm a bit of a free writer so I really write until I reach the point I want and sometimes it's a little hard to build up to that._

_So THANK U VERY MUCH!_

_It always makes me all giggly wen ppl review and they give their input on wat they feel should happen! Keeps me in line ya know!_


	9. Preparations

Preparations

_938_

**Disclaimer!**

_A/N: Today there will be three drabbles posted since when I woke up today it was drabble after drabble after you enjoy them AND I wanted to let you know. In case I didn't say anything to you. CHECK UR ALERTS DAILY cause I will most likely be posting daily unless I say otherwise, k!_

Xox

It had been four days since the incident with Han and ever since then he had been put on a short leash. The headmaster had been informed swiftly and so the villagers were also notified and wary of the possible fight brewing. The human villagers were fearful of the fact that something of that matter occurring so close to the festival was a bad omen and believed that he should be removed immediately but rules were rules and they were placed there for a reason.

Kagome was pleased to note that Kouga and Ayame had already arrived and the only one left to do so was Sesshomaru. The meeting would take place that very day and they needed to be prepared for anything. The festival was in only three days and there was still much to do. The barriers would not be up and so they needed a stronger yet less imposing form of security to monitor who came in and who came out. They couldn't take any risks and they desperately needed to find some sort of approach to securing the safety of the villagers.

With the list of preparations at hand she quickly assessed what was ready and what was needed. She wrote down the approximate time according to the sundial in the center of the sector she currently stood in. With a pleased smile she happily marked the completion of the traditionally made lanterns that would be hung all over the village. That project had taken them a full four months to make and she was happy they were ready. All that was left was the new addition to the festival; the beautiful table lanterns that would be tastefully spread throughout the village and would display different strengths and emotions. The very ones they themselves had faced on their journey.

She sighed in bliss at realizing that after the others finished their extended hunting trip that they would have all of the diverse meat needed for the large feast that would occur that very night. Oddly there seemed to be a lot of cooking involved over at their hut lately but luckily it wouldn't just be the girls at the hut cooking this time around. All of the village woman and children would join in and would follow the girl's instructions since they did have a rather lucky cookbook in their possession. More than the villagers could ever really fork up unless they wanted plain old stew.

With an accomplished lilt to her quirked lips she rolled up her scroll once more and made her way to the outskirts of the bustling village. Restorations were over but everyone still seemed busy and restless. Briefly she wondered why but shrugged it off knowing that they would eventually go and speak their troubles to them sooner or later. Kagome ran the rest of the way when she caught sight of the adorable Kamuko scampering around on her short and stubby little legs. With a squeal Kagome grabbed the red head in her arms and gave her an abrupt Eskimo kiss. The little girl squealed and giggled cutely at the affection and wrapped her short arms around Kagome's neck.

"Where's your mommy sweetheart?"

Kamuko looked up at her with her wide blue eyes before daintily sniffing the air and giving a slight sneeze. She pointed behind the large shed where Kagome knew that the water pump resided. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she went to check for herself. Sure enough there stood an annoyed Ayame wrestling with another toddler and trying to force him to wear his hakamas while the other simply watched on with interest.

The cute little boys were the opposite of the triplet that was hanging off her neck giving the perfect definition to the term fraternal. Even their personalities were so different that there was never a doubt in your mind as to who was who even if you didn't get a good look at their little faces. Kagome took in the scene before her the same way that little Yorozoku was doing. They continued to watch the struggle between mother and son and simply waited for their petty squabbling to come to an end. They acknowledged each other briefly but just as fast returned their attention to the others.

Having enough Kagome set Kamuko down and gave her friend a hand. In a matter of seconds little Kuuga was cordially playing a game with his sister. "I swear sometime's he's just like Kouga."

"Well you named him right."

"Warrior?"

"Nope, well, maybe he will be a warrior… But not that-I meant that it sounds a lot like Kouga."

Ayame huffed and crossed her arms over her decently sized breasts that had yet to fully return back to their natural size after she had finished weaning. The white pelt she never forgot to wear around her petite shoulders barely moved as she placed her hands on her barely covered hips. She had changed her outfit somewhat but the mini skirt and tight bodice style still remained on the forefront. It seemed to be a wolf thing so she didn't really question it; especially since she found it to be quite stylish.

"Shouldn't they be back yet? It's not like they're the only damn ones that went hunting. You think they're competing again."

"Do you doubt it?"

Silence. "No…"

Sango soon joined them and chose to just watch the children for a little while longer until the meeting began.

With a separate cup of chamomile tea in hand they all huddled together on the cold ground and watched Ayame's young toddlers chase each other's cute tiny tails around.

_A/N: Two things._

_I know I'm back to the boring fillers again but they are necessary to set things up…_

_Second I don't really know what Kuuga means. The idea came from Maid-Sama's own Kuuga Sakurai but I think someone said it means clear-self in jap but I found out that in this random anime "KR Kuuga" it means warrior in the Linto or Grungori(fake languages) made by the Grongi's. I got this off of a forum so yeah…_

_Hope you lovelies enjoyed this even if pointless really. I swear—more like hope, that it will get better. Not too sure since I write so randomly…_


	10. Impromptu Striptease

Impromptu Striptease

_1,155 Long, ne?_

**Disclaimer to both!**

Kagome untied her red hakama's and danced around the hut. She was finally alone. Blissful peace before the storm began. The boys would be back soon and the children would be with them-running about and creating havoc. It felt nice to be able to relax once in a while.

With a sigh of relief she let the silken pants fall in a heap around her ankles. She stepped out of them with a sensual twirl. In the heat of the moment she threw her smooth leg into the air and let it slam against the ground with a graceful tipping of the toes. She synchronized the beat of her panty clad hips with the familiar tune of the American song she loved to hear as a child. Her head soon joined the beat as it harshly turned from side to side.

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder as her foot began to tap harshly against the wooden floorboards. "Rising up!" Her accented English met horrendously with the tone deaf approach she chose to go with. She jumped up and foolishly turned her back to the mat that acted as a door.

"Back on the street!" She returned to solely shaking her hips from side to side. At one point during the song her thighs had come close together and had begun to rub them causing her blaring pink underwear to slowly ride up. "Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past~" Her hands came closer to her lips and formed a tight interlocked fist as she began to ridiculously turn her head in loose circles.

"You must fight to keep them alive!" An arm came down to land on her hip while the other remained curled into a tight fist as she continued to loudly sing the song. After all those years the tune and lyrics were still freshly implanted in her memory. As the loud bang of the cymbals came she made sure to raise her voice as loud as she could.

"It's the—EYE OF THE TIGER!" Her loud exclamation and the way that the tune seemed to somewhat kick up from that point onward in her mind drowned out the sound of the mat being shifted behind her and left her oblivious to the shocked inu-youkai standing in front of it.

"It's the thrill of the tiger! It's the thrill of the fight!" Her arms lifted above her head as her hips slow movement began to become erratic.

"Rising up to the challenge of our rival!" Her eyes were screwed shut as she became even more lost into the wonderful song. In passing she remembered she had to get dressed for the meeting that would take place in a few minutes.

"Stalks his pray in the night!"

Slowly she undid the hidden buttons beneath the bust of her altered haori and near the hem line. "And he's watching us all—" Her right leg jerked harshly on the floor as she tilted her weight onto her left foot. She clutched the open ends of her shirt and flung her arm out sharply to the right. The fabric went with and exposed her breast and the length of her shoulder as her body bounced slightly.

She distinctly felt her unbound breasts bob against her chest with the movement but didn't pay it any thought as the song reached the end of the first chorus. She pivoted her hips and hummed to the beat as she slowly turned around towards the armoire.

She didn't know that the only thing hiding her breasts from view was the open shirt that she clutched so tightly in her grasp. So she decided to take off her shirt completely before starting up on the oncoming verses. She bobbed her head around before finishing the strongest vocal in the song.

"With the EYE~" She haphazardly flung out her other arm and jumped up on the floor. The movement gave the quiet spectator quite the show as her breasts bounced around and created a strange shimmer as her raven locks began to cascade around her shoulder.

"Of the tiger!"

She discarded the item on the floor a few feet away from herself as she tried but failed to walk the rest of the way in a sexy manner. She ended up giggling to herself and ignored the strange feeling of her underwear becoming an atypical thong. She hummed along to the rest of the song and softly bounced on her heels as she opened the doors to the armoire.

Feeling rather perturbed but chalking it up to her underwear she reached over and picked at it as she looked through a few formal yukata. She groaned as the problem persisted and as a last ditch effort she grabbed the elastic band and pulled on it. She let go and winced as she realized she might have stretched back a little too far. She groaned in annoyance as she continued to feel uneasy and ended up scratching an itch on her nipple in her anxious state. Not once did it cross her mind to regain a feel for her surroundings.

By now Sesshomaru felt he had watched enough and that he needed to leave while he still had the chance. Thinking she was still wrapped up in her own little world he reached over and pulled the flap open. He didn't realize that Kagome had ceased her loud humming as she looked over a specific kimono. Upon hearing the booming rustle her head snapped back and she let go of the fabric. With a squeal she jumped up to cover herself when she realized that the man in question wasn't about to come _in_ instead he was about to _leave_.

In her haste to retain some form of modesty she grabbed a hold of the first thing she could get and tried to place it in front of herself. Her nervous hands fumbled with the first item and she found herself running over to attempt to cover herself with the open door of the huge armoire. In the end she ended up hurting her knee against the dresser and her attempt to grab on made her topple various books over that were stacked neatly in place. She froze and decided to see if Sesshomaru was gone but was surprised to see him still in the half open doorway.

Fortunately no one had come over yet and mistakenly caught them during their compromising situation. Her body malfunctioned as she realized that a large bulge was making itself known within his pristine turquoise hakamas. She awkwardly cleared her throat as she managed to cover herself with her arms. "I think if you wore a fundoshi that wouldn't be so, uh, you know… prominent." Her cheeks finally found the opportune moment to turn a violent shade of crimson as she continued to unsuccessfully move her eyes away from his crotch.

He seemed to be rooted to his spot as well seeing as how he had barely moved an inch. Somehow he found it in himself to pointedly nod and briskly walk outside without a single word.

_A/N: Inspiration hit and just like that Sesshou has been embarrassed! I feel like a mans weakpoint is usually his crotch so I might as well let his just annoy the hell out of him for a bit longer, ne?_

_A fundoshi is an old form of male underwear back in the day. It's like a cup for their ding-a-longs and then in the back it's like a thong. It's weird and I'm sure it's annoying and uncomfortable sooo I doubt Sesshomaru wears that thing._

_I was gonna say that some of the lines between the first chorus and verse were skipped…_

_Before I forget, "Does anyone else here love that damn song?!" I might add a tribute to the amazing concert I went to in Dallas a few days ago! Not for _Survivors _it was more for _Kings of Leon_ though _Flaming Lips_ and _Jackson Browne _also played._


	11. Challenge Accepted!

Challenge Accepted

_546_

**Disclaimer!**

Sesshomaru walked as far as he could from the detrimental hut standing so harmlessly in the midst of vibrant flower petals. He shivered but he knew it wasn't because of the frigid air. Most of the time he had watched he had been fighting a battle between his carnal desire to bed her right then and there and the part of him that felt the strong urge to laugh at her ridiculous display.

He fell to his knees before a stray tree and unsuccessfully tried to regain his ragged breath. His head pounded in his skull as all of the delicious figments he had created throughout the few months he had craved for her flashed through his mind in an unstoppable torrent. They morphed painfully as he recalled that the spectacle she had accidentally put on for him had given him clear insight on the way her breasts accurately looked and the sweet shape of her fine ass.

He felt the pressure of his delirious fantasies center themselves on his sinuses and throb around his reddened eyes. He grinned through the pain and ignored the thick trail of blood seeping through his sharp nose. He focused on the continuous palpitation of his hardened member and decided that now that he had a clear view on the actual size of her wondrous bosom and the correct, if not enticing, color of her nipples it was time to enjoy himself a little before he had to face reality.

For a few more minutes, he decided, he wouldn't worry about the consequences of his peeping.

Meanwhile Kagome was still in shock. She shook her head clear of the inane thoughts running rampant around in her skull and for the time being focused on getting dressed. After she had finished the tedious process of changing she couldn't keep fighting the thoughts that kept smashing to the forefront of her skull.

She realized that she had just flashed Sesshomaru in the worst way she possibly could but that wasn't what she felt was the most important. No, the most important thing at that very moment was the fact that she had just picked at her damn underwear in front of him!

"Who does that?!" She buried her face in her hands and groaned. It didn't seem to matter much to him though; apparently her little display had actually turned him on. She felt ashamed of herself for not even realizing he was there. She should rip him a new one for staying as long as he did without saying anything, but if she did that then he would probably think she wasn't interested. She had made the mistake once with Inuyasha a few years ago and she wasn't willing to do so again. Her heart pounded in her ears and she swallowed in hopes of getting a bit of moisture back on her dry tongue and throat.

Though back then she wasn't interested in having sex with Inuyasha it was probably a huge turn off to get yelled at that way after just saving her life. Maybe she was ready for those things in her life. Maybe her dreams were proof of her maturity. Her age should be enough! She was twenty-two for goodness sake back in her time girls were getting pregnant at fifteen-the most extreme cases at eleven years old. That is nothing compared to the age at which the girls in this time were being married off.

At least she could do that much to him, right? Who would've thought that she, little ol' Kagome, could make him feel a shred of what she felt every time she had those stupid dreams. And just like that what had just occurred didn't seem to hold as much weight as it did mere seconds before. In lieu of the aforementioned feelings of embarrassment and shame; plots of what she could do to him ran around the room on wicked legs.

The possibilities were endless. If she could make him get a stiffy, what else could she do to him?

Involuntarily she felt her walls clench and she shuddered a little as she felt her folds slowly ooze the joys of man. She smiled coyly at the reflection she saw in the mirror she was currently untangling her hair before as a few choice scenes played themselves in her mind. Though all were unlikely they were still a fun thing to imagine.

How much like a _man_ is a _demon_? Specifically one as stoic as old Sesshomaru, here. She snickered darkly. "Guess we'll have to find out, now, won't we?"

_A/N: This is sooo fun! _

_Yep I know that no matter how bipolar she is she has to have a sense of modesty(which I already demonstrated) and dignity(already accounted for) and that after something like that a person would feel humiliated and would have a hard time with all that but keep in mind that she has lived for TWO YEARS in the past with no way out._

_She is surrounded by meek, unresponsive woman who have no say on their life or their sexuality and I think even I'd throw all of that out the window fr someone like Sesshou who I have been crushing on for a little while. Trust me with those dreams and his continued visits even I'd be crushing. Especially if I make a CHALLENGE out of it!_

_I hope you realize that the both of them ARE just crushing at this point. Infatuation if u wish to call it that since we all know that their feelings are not gonna get crushed anytime soon!_


	12. Too Soon?

Too Soon?

_792_

**Disclaimer!**

She placed the last clip in her hair and stood as gracefully as she possibly could. With a smile she stepped out of the empty hut and languidly made her way over to the headmaster's home. Evil machinations ran a loop in her devilish mind. One after the other they made the smile on her face widen to the point that her face could split in half.

She giggled to herself and ignored the strange looks directed her way by the few newcomers that had been around for the upcoming festivities. She couldn't wait! The real game was to see how long he could hold out before… she didn't really know what she was expecting but anything was fine really. It couldn't be that bad. She was nearly feet away from the headmasters door when she remembered she had left a mess on the floor.

With a squeal she jumped up and ran all the way back to the small hut on the outskirts of the village. Normally she'd leave it until she got back but Kaede threatened her earlier in the week that if she found one more mess that was made by her when she came back into the hut she'd be given cleaning duty for the rest of the month. With almost **all** of their friends coming over in the next few days she doubted that tiny old hut could stay remotely clean.

She rushed into the room and ignored her labored breathing as she hurried to pick up her discarded clothing and place it on the makeshift hooks she had created. She continued to pick up the scattered garments and then just as quickly began to gather a few of the fallen books. She started with the various notebooks that were littered around the place and then she made sure that a few of her favorite novels were still intact. Last but not least the infamous cookbooks were put back in their place but she came up short when she came across the large text book whose pages seemed to be deliberately opened.

Always being one to take things as a sign she read the first headline that popped up into view. 'The Rise of the Shogun-1603'.

She gasped and hurriedly hoisted the text book onto her hip before she ran out with it in hand. She barged in and let the bang of the shoji screen alert the few occupants in the room to her presence. Her shoulders hunched in exhaustion and the sound of her breathing was the only thing heard for a few moments before the headmaster's eldest spoke up.

"Hello, Kagome. You seem to be a bit early."

Her head snapped up at the comment and she snarled in ill-concealed fury. "Early?!"

The loose strands of her delicate bun framed her face and added even more vigor to the raw power that seemed to be emanating from her being. "You're shitting me, right?!"

Though he was appalled by her barbaric response he still gave her the respect she well deserved. "No, Kagome-sama. If you wish to speak to Otou-sama in the time being you may do so. He is in his study at the moment. I believe Okka-san is also with him."

She had already started making her way towards Akio's study but stopped in her angry tracks upon hearing whom he was with. She managed to calm down enough to ask young Daisuke if she could go to the gardens and to let a servant inform her when the meeting began. She was not going to go through what happened the first time she had walked right into Akio's study moments after being told that he was in there with his wife.

At times she still had nightmares of Akio's nude butt pounding into the table where his just as nude wife was laying and whimpering his name. She couldn't say his name for weeks on end before she finally got the vile taste of vomit out of her system. Book in hand she maneuvered her way around the study and towards the calm Yamishira garden.

She spent the next half hour brushing up on the few details she had somehow forgotten. By the time the servant came to fetch her Kagome was feeling like the world had just crumbled around her but she chose to stay quite throughout the very short conference. She would bring up the bad news later-when they were safely within Kaede's homey hut. For now though she might as well keep quiet. There was no need to inform the headmaster just yet before they had even discussed the matter over amongst themselves.

Maybe tomorrow she'd have the heart to tell them before things got out of hand.

_A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! Sucks that it's not as dramatic as y dun-duns but whatever it'll get ther soon enough._

_Don't worry y'all I have a few more things up my sleeve before the big bad guys show up and I really start on the angst and blood!_


	13. Winky Wink

Winky Wink

_287_

**Disclaimer!**

Kagome was currently agitated by two things. One was her damned textbook and the second stupid thing was that Sesshomaru wouldn't even look at her.

She grinned when she finally managed to catch his eye as they all took the long walk back to Kaede's hut. Even though her cheeks heated up just a bit at her bold actions she still gave him a saucy wink.

She grinned as she walked by his frozen state with a special swing to her wide hips. Her spirits somewhat lifted she ran over to the rest of the women on their way to the shed where all of the meat was stored while they were attending the meeting. Once they arrived the group quickly went their separate ways. The men quickly went to set the slabs of meat before the rest of the gathered women.

They were forced to also help cut the meat seeing as how they were some of the very few men who knew how to cook for themselves. The girls took turns taking care of the children while the other two went about reciting various recipes and teaching at least one of the women in the miscellaneous cliques.

Kagome sighed dejectedly as it became her turn to take care of the children. Normally she would love this assignment but today she just wanted to be able to ponder over the implications of the history book she had found. She thanked her lucky stars Sesshomaru had caught her being a simpleton or else she never would've remembered the historic events that occurred right beneath her very feet.

She really hoped that this didn't ruin everyone's happy mood and that they could figure something to do before then.

_A/N: Yes, yes, bore fest all around 'scept for the lil wink. Next one is better though!_


	14. Premature Grapple

Premature Grapple

_309...sadly it's not 300_

**Disclaimer!**

While she was worrying over the contents of her text book she had lost track of Kuuga. She ran after his longish white puff of a tail and continued to try and catch it.

At one point during the chase she had finally managed to grab onto the hem of his turquoise haori but he continued to run farther and farther away. The brat knew that her eyesight wasn't as well as his and he made sure that he wove around the darkest parts of the village. Kagome squinted as she thought she caught sight of a form oddly swathed in turquoise and even though it was a bit nonsensical it simply stood there.

Not really caring very much for what he was up to she continued to run towards him and made sure to jump as fast as she could to grab onto his haori once more. She was surprised to realize that her whole hand was wrapped around him and that it felt a bit strange.

Her whole body tensed in apprehension as she heard the male like grunt from above her. Her cerulean eyes widened and slowly but surely she looked up from her kneeled position to what she held in her hands. She had to stare at it for a bit longer than necessary since her dark pupils hadn't fully dilated but when they did she let out an ear piercing shriek.

She let go as fast as she could and fearfully looked up into the cold golden irises of the fearsome inu-youkai. They stared at one another for a moment before Kagome's pink cheeks puffed up with nervous air. She let it out sluggishly before clearing her dry throat and whispering her apologies.

"Sorry, I kinda grabbed onto your…" She forced herself to speak despite the lump lodged in her throat. "You know—dick."

_A/N: I tried my best to make this 300 and I just couldn't get the perfect digits. It so HARD. *giggle*_

_I feel like this is a bit cliché but I couldn't help myself I needed her to prematurely grab a hold of Sesshomaru's ding-a-long!_

_Now this has been bothering me for a little bit. Normally I would keep my stories curse free as I wish for my life to be as well. Though I don't care if others curse around me(quite enjoy it actually) I'm trying to be… cleaner. I don't know. Alan has ruined me but at least now I don't curse as much and I don't have to keep getting scolded every day by him._


	15. Really Bad

Really Bad

_622 _

**Disclaimer!**

Kagome started as she heard Hanabe's soft voice nervously reach out to her from within the partially opened flap. She hadn't been expecting her and she was caught a bit off guard. Kagome gave a calculating glance between the thick history book she held in her clammy hands and Hanabe. In the end she chose to return it to its proper place and usher Hanabe inside for a seat.

"What do you need, Hanabe-san? I gave you a weekly check-up a few days prior. Have you felt any contractions? If so where is your husband? Has he been informed of the—"

Hanabe cut her off with a raised palm and calmly let her know the situation and why she felt the need to visit on her own.

"Oh." Kagome felt her face flush and had to clear her throat in order to find a way to get out of the mess she herself had created but she found none. "Of course… Do you wish to know any specific positions, or any sensitive areas, etcetera?" Slowly Kagome edged closer to the sitting woman and grabbed the nearest pillows she could find and placed them behind Hanabe's slightly hunched back.

"Yes that would be lovely. I was wondering where the others are?"

Kagome raised her head from her desperate attempt to clean up and casually brushed the sleeves of her blue kimono. "They decided that I needed to get back early and calm down a bit. So, I came back…"

Hanabe gave her a small smile before she frowned once again. "Just as well. I am here today because throughout the course of my pregnancy Minako has taken to satisfying my beloved's needs." This caught Kagome's undivided attention. "The same way I did during hers but as of late she has not been what he wants. I suggested this alternative but I truly have no idea how it would work. I need your help, Kagome-chan."

At hearing the long awaited -chan fly out of Hanabe's lips her eyes brightened and she instantly agreed. She had proposed the idea anyways so she might as well own up to it. With a few claps of encouragement Kagome began to verbally explain the concept of a few well known positions.

She explained how you could properly use a few props. For instance Hanabe could sit on a chair or she could even use the futon as support while he just sat back on his haunches and penetrated from behind-no anal. That was the easy part. She was forced to sit there for nearly twenty minutes and explain that she would not accidentally become pregnant with a second child and that her baby being born pregnant was _impossible_.

"I assure you Hanabe-san having sex with a partner while pregnant has actually proved to be very healthy for the child itself and you will not have the baby right after." Sango had just walked in a few seconds prior and turned towards her friend with a disbelieving glance. In turn Kagome discretely glanced over at Sango and then back at a still bewildered Hanabe. Seeing an opportunity arise Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and decided to use her as a demonstration.

It took a while but she finally managed to get Sango to agree with her absurd idea if she could still get back to the cooking. They were nearly done and the sun had set a little over an hour ago and she wanted to be able to help out as much as she could.

Xox

If they thought that getting on the ground and getting in very intimate and compromising positions was the worst thing that could happen that day then they were horribly mistaken.

I mean, really, in hindsight how bad could it get?

Obviously **_really _**bad.

_A/N: OOOOOO LALA~_

_I got the idea from a story I read a little bit ago. Or it feels like it anyways. I believe it is called Dancing with Scissors! It is REALLY good!_

_If I am wrong, SORRY! Guess I jst gave propaganda to the rong person. But I am pretty sure Dancing with Scissors was really good. Um, I think Kikyou and Inuyasha are married and Rin is Kagome's niece. It starts out happy then it gets sad then it gets intense and then it gets 'lemony scented' as a pedobear colleague of mine phrased it earlier today. [Or the day I finished editing this anyways!] _

_Jessie, since I can't really PM you I'll tell you through here. "Happy to hear that you enjoyed Sesshomaru's big ol ding-a-long being manhandled by Kagome! That makes two of us and I'm not one of em..."_

_ALRIGHT!_

_READ HERE IF YOU'VE READ THIS BEFORE!_

_I know I said I was going to change it since I had indeed put up the wrong chapter. I am so annoyed because the chapters that were supposed to replace this came out crappy. I spent four to five hours straight working on them and I hate them! Maybe at one point they'll be added in but not today! I am REALLY SORRY for those who were expecting a new chapter. [Which you sort of are getting.]_


	16. Demonstration

Demonstration

_609_

**Disclaimer!**

Sango and Kagome had gotten rid of the outer layer of their komon kimonos and now stood in what Kagome liked to call 'robes of the past'. Kagome began her explanation after a few awkward giggles.

"Okay, before anything I want to let you know a few of the complications. First of all, you can **not** under any circumstances lie on your back during sex.

I won't go in depth but just know that it is important and that laying on your back could cause serious blood related problems. Second, your vagina and clitoris are engorged so even though this provides better enjoyment it also has its drawbacks."

Kagome loved moments like these. Moments where she felt like she had a standing in this new life of hers other than just as the shikon priestess and that despite her knowledge being so minimal it was still useful.

"Do not be alarmed if you still have sexual tension after sex. Orgasms are another thing. You will feel them have lasting impressions and can often times cause a few contractions. Being that you are so near labor there are heavy chances that it could actually be the real deal but just as easily they could be false alarms. You already know what to do if that is the case and they persist.

Also, do know that shallow penetration is required. From my recent ministrations I believe that the baby's head _is_ near the pelvis and that you may have spotting or bleeding but it is normal. If it is uncomfortable and painful I suggest that you immediately stop."

She lifted a finger to her chin and narrowed her eyes in thought. "Alrighty I think that's all. Other than the fact that after an orgasm you may feel the effects up to a minute after I think that is all you need to know about the problematic consequences. Now, I think I should demonstrate a few. Are you fine with only demonstrating three or four that I think are useful?"

Hanabe nodded trying to cram all of the new facts and important details of sex into her head. "Which position do you recommend?"

"Um, in my opinion, Masaharu-san seems to be the dominant type correct?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you think he would be angry if for once he might have to be submissive?"

"I am not sure, Kagome-chan. I could ask him."

"It's fine. You ask him later and in the meantime I show you a few of them. Anyways, um, Sango do you want to be the man or the woman?"

Xox

Sango grimaced as she had to catch herself from moaning. She felt embarrassed that she was feeling those things with Kagome while she was acting like nothing was going on as she calmly explained the process to Hanabe.

She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip as Kagome's barely covered pelvis delightfully slammed onto hers. She shifted her right leg and had to refrain from wrapping it around Kagome's waist. Sango tried to distract herself by thinking about Miroku but only made things worse as she imagined his hard cock twitching inside of her. Suddenly it wasn't Kagome thrusting into her it was her gorgeous husband with that goofy grin on his rugged features.

Kagome shifted to show Hanabe that she had complete control over the situation and that if she did have the baby bump it would be completely out of the way. Oblivious to the sensations she was bringing to her closest friend she grabbed onto Sango's hips and slammed rather forcefully. The flap opened just as a strangled moan ripped from Sango's throat.

_A/N: I feel like THIS deserves a DUN DUN DUN! Maybe I don't know I jst like how loud and awesome it sounds in my head wen I write it down_.

_I know I didn't make it very clear but right about now they are performing 'Scissors'. They are NOT naked under the inner kimono's cas they're wearing underwear!_

_A _**komon kimono**_ is just an everyday kimono. These usually have designs all around it._

**Again I apologize...**


	17. Big Reveal

Big Reveal

_780_

**Disclaimer!**

Kagome let go of Sango's hips and jolted in shock as she both felt and heard the deep vibrations of Sango's pleasure driven moan. Feeling a bit embarrassed at producing such a sound from Sango she diverted her attention towards the visitor. She ignored Sango's squirming and opted to glare at the male across from her.

He stared at the scene with his beady blue eyes and took it all in with a lewd glint. His hands came down to fold below his waist and he swung forward on his heels from time to time. Kagome was forcefully pushed off as Sango finally had enough of being ignored and raced to put on some clothing.

Her fair skin was lit an odd shade of pink and Kagome felt annoyed that she had caused her such discomfort. She stood and fixed the front of her 'robe' before turning towards Han with a relentless scowl.

She excused herself from the room and led the epitome of her aggravation far away from the hut. "What do ya want?"

"That seems rather rude. I thought we had worked out our differences. I have been allowed to stay have I not?"

"That could easily change." Kagome spat out the words as if they were venom and made sure to remain as intimidating as possible. She had learned long ago how to deal with annoying royal elites. Sesshomaru's friendship wasn't such a walk in the park as so many thought it was.

"I guess so."

A tense silence hung over them and Kagome decided that it wouldn't hurt to lessen a bit of her hostility and get this meeting over with. "So, what did you want to talk about so badly that you didn't feel the need to knock?"

"I didn't really think you were performing such an act no less with an audience."

Kagome felt her heart pound loudly in her chest as the heat rushed from her neck up to the very tip of her hairline. "We weren't having sex! I was demonstrating to Hanabe that there are many positions that you could use while pregnant and still have a healthy sex life!"

She regretted yelling since she knew that many of the demons still over at the cooking fiasco had heard her. "Forget it. Why did you come over?"

She fought to stay firm and not look down at the ground as they stared each other off. Without lifting his gaze he spoke. "You seemed confused about what I tried to speak to you about a few moons ago and I was wondering if Lord Sesshomaru has ever spoken to you about the consequences of your involvement."

"Involvement in what? Friendship? Does that mean that all of our friends are going to be harassed by bastards like you?"

"No." Han's blue eyes narrowed in concentration. "You **are** courting, correct?"

Kagome opened her lips to retort but found her mouth uselessly hanging open. She closed her mouth violently before losing her temper once more. "What?! Are you out of your mind?! Of course we're not!"

Han carefully took a few steps back. Not very interested in repeating the events from the last time her wrath had detonated. "That is what he has claimed to be doing for the past couple of full moons. He has had a hearing with the rest of the court and they have all disagreed."

"The last couple of _months_?! Wait a second you mean since he started wearing the hideous clothing and he said that the court was being a pain?!"

"Commoners clothing? Yes, and by the way that is a really harsh thing to say about us. Shame on him."

"Oh." She whispered the word softly and took a few moments to think about the connotation of such a deed occurring. She knew Sesshomaru would never really do anything to that extent simply to rebel against his mother or the court in this case. She doubted Sesshomaru had ever really rebelled in his entire life.

She mulled the facts and the opinions over and succeeded in coming up with a few conclusions. The most prominent one being that she had been right all along. Sesshomaru does have a thing for her! Which means it'll be that much more thrilling to push him to the edge! Her fists clenched at her side in anticipation and she let her long nails bite into her skin. If she had any doubts in her mind about how Sesshomaru would receive the bombshells she had in store for him they had disappeared as soon as Han said that she was the woman Sesshomaru had put in so much effort for.

She was a bit insulted that he hadn't realized that she was just as interested in dating him as he was about dating her. That's all courting really was; dating.

She glanced up at Han with a cruel grin and gave him a chill inducing giggle before scuttling back into the hut. She had plans to make, baby!

_A/N: __Okay so let's start with apologies shall we. IM SO SORRY THAT I MADE SUCH A DAMN MESS! I was so annoyed too since I messed up on the times. I mean she grabbed Sesshomaru's thing in the night and then all of a sudden the sun has barely set! HELLOOO! Anyone up there in that head of mine! But like Ziyare said cant give myself such a hard time..._

_You have NO idea how hard it was not to let it be Sesshomaru and I think that I could make up fr it in a bit. It had to be him cas I needed to move this along already… __So you might notice a slight change of tone and formality as Kagome and Han speak to different people. Han holds only a small shred of respect for Kagome but he's the type that if you don't give him the respect he believes he deserves then you won't be receiving any from him. Unless you are in a higher position in life than him.(SESSHOMARU)_

_Another big thing is the use of days and moons and such. Kagome and her friends/family already understand what she means by it and they got used to using those terms, k?! Hope no one gets confused._

_You know that feeling in your gut that just tells you when you should be nice and polite and then the ones that you feel you don't need to hold anything back. The air about ppl-just felt like elaborating…_


	18. Perfect Plans

Warnings

_220_

**Diclaimer!**

As she made her way into the hut she gave Hanabe a grin but frowned when she realized that Sango was already long gone. That meant that she had to have an awkward conversation with her later on. Goody!

With a sigh of regret she grabbed a scroll, a quill and a bottle of ink from the chest reserved for official affairs and wrote down the notes she gave Hanabe at the beginning of her disastrous visit. Well disastrous for Sango but for her the night had barely begun. She was destined to have so much fun the next few days! She handed Hanabe the scroll and helped her out the door. Kagome cackled to herself and changed into something a little more on the comfortable side.

She ran out of the hut with a plan in mind. Sesshomaru was about to get a second peek in such little time. He should feel honored that she was showing him so much consideration. The history book was left in a corner of the room destined to be forgotten until the glorious end of the night… and then all of their wonderful days will slowly come to an end.

The book itself was no threat but the contents within gave them a warning into the future. A future that not even Kagome would be able to recognize.

_A/N: Alright so this is the game-changer! I think… Not too sure yet._


	19. Suspicions

Suspicions

_1,208_

**Disclaimer!**

Kagome made her way towards the Inu-Tachi who sat huddled in their own little clique. As she neared them she flashed them a warm smile and momentarily ignored Sango's nervous glances. She made sure to sit as close to Sesshomaru as possible and let her hand graze the underside of his thigh. He chanced a look at her but otherwise didn't comment on her odd behavior.

A naughty gleam flashed across her features as she looked about and noticed the lack of vegetables in the few mismatched groups around them. Bingo, was his name-O! Now she had the perfect opportunity to piece her little masterpiece together. "Guys, I think everyone was so focused on getting meat that we forgot to get the enough vegetables and spices. We should figure out how much we need before everyone finishes cooking. Plus there are lots of different recipes where its taste is _solely_ focused on being paired with the right things."

Inuyasha looked up from carving his rather large moose and turned towards her with a look of interest. She ignored him and tried to reason with Miroku who was attempting to keep the metal cauldrons from toppling over. "Sure go with someone though, Kagome-san."

She stood up quickly and shot a knowing glance over at her worried friend before demanding that Sesshomaru get off his lazy butt and help her root for food in the forest floor. She shot a conniving wink over at Inuyasha and walked after Sesshomaru. She'd make sure that Inuyasha was the first to find out about her evil plots. She was sure he'd help as much as he could even if it was just to torture his older brother.

Sesshomaru was lost and confused with all of the events that had occurred that very day. He felt like the first occasion was enough to last him a month's worth of a setback but it seems fate thought otherwise. One second he was trying to get away from the ogling women and the next he was being man handled by Kagome, of all people. A large part of him wished she hadn't let go but he knew that he should probably thank his lucky stars that it lasted as long as it did. He doubted she had gotten over his peeping and now he had to add accidental fondling onto his plate. Such joy.

He had spent the majority of the afternoon berating his stupidity and now in the search for edible mushrooms he was astonished at the realization that the smell of discomfort he had sensed earlier had already ebbed. In its stead was a slyness to her earthen scent that earnestly astounded him. The lack of annoyance or even the hatred he had been expecting to replace her earlier mortification was a bit overwhelming.

Kagome had gotten over her initial shock at having done what she did. Though she could easily blame it all on the night's cloudy sky she really rather enjoyed it. She was brought out of her jollygagging when Sesshomaru's attention seeking throat-clearing caught her undivided consideration. She waited on bated breath for what he had to say. She couldn't wait to get all of the tension that penetrated the air and reeked from his troubled aura out of the way.

She knew that him being the perfect gentleman he was he wouldn't dare to try anything if he still thought that she was apprehensive over the morning's events. She should get up early more often. It made the day longer and apparently more exciting. For some reason her chest clenched and she felt the familiar aching of forgetting something but she brushed it off and listened to Sesshomaru's resonating voice.

"Kagome, about what occurred earlier this evening, I would like to say it will never happen again. I… promise."

The hesitation in his voice was the only implication letting her know that he wasn't too keen about the idea. Which, was pretty darn good because now she got to try out one of her little experiments. She had been waiting for the perfect opportunity and it seemed it was now.

"Don't worry about it I didn't mind." She giggled cutely and waved her hand in the air between them. She shrugged as offhandedly as she could muster before she let the special swing to her hips resume. She ignored the cuts and scrapes she achieved through this method and instead used the aggravating snagging to her advantage.

As they passed by a cluster of poking branches she let the sleeve of her polka dotted kimono get caught for a few steps. The result was fabulous seeing as how Sesshomaru's immediate attention was diverted to the exposure of her left breast. She hadn't found the time to wear a brazier as she frantically put on her clothing and she was loving every millisecond of it. Though her eyesight wasn't the best in the moonlit foliage she knew Sesshomaru's eyes could see everything as clear as day.

Xox

For the second time that day Sesshomaru had been given an exclusive peek at her breasts. He felt the familiar aching of his sinuses but was relieved to find it was dull unlike the pounding pain he had felt earlier in the day. As he diverted his gaze to the trees above them he missed the scowl that had settled on Kagome's doll like face.

Her cobalt blue irises burned in anger but she quickly calmed herself down as she pulled the collar back in place. She tried to remember all of the quirks she had learned in her time-when she had finally agreed to date Hojo. Of course, he was only her last resort and her first attempt to reconnect with the world she felt had cruelly left her behind but she was happy with her choice. For such a dense guy he was pretty good at keeping pace with heated innuendos. She already knew Sesshomaru could do even better than just keep up. In the long run he could also dish out whatever you had to throw at him. During normal circumstances that type of conversation would make her all flustered and annoyed but she was on a mission now.

Everything was possible because she wanted it to be, and so it was. She tried to remember their latest battle of wits and was shocked to realize that it had been the day Han had arrived. It seemed his visit had changed many things. She was hyped up more than usual and she had no idea why. Maybe her being bipolar really did make her a freak as all the kids would say when she was younger. In her opinion it wasn't such a bad thing to be bipolar all it was, was a simple matter of emotions. Emotions of which she usually got carried away with.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? I was wondering, if there's any specific reason why such a demon of your standing could get so easily overpowered by a simple **human** woman prancing around like an imbecile. I thought that a demon like yourself finished with a howl but lately you've been cowering like a little squirrel."

Suspicion number one: Do demons respond to male pride the same way as a human man?

We'll see…

_A/N: So remember that little story I ended up abhorring that I had taken off "Really Bad" for? Well I decided to incorporate the good parts and ideas to this one. And I have to say that I like this a LOT better!_

_I have finally somewhat explained why she's all over the place with her emotions. YES she IS know that if you're bipolar it's not like one second you're happy about everything in the world and then all of a sudden you want to kill yourself. In the personal case that I have witnessed usually some insecurity festers and then they get carried away with the emotion they're feeling and they act on it. It's not like they have no brain and can't fend for themselves or think straight they can actually be very smart and use their 'issue' as reasoning for their actions even if they know that it is wrong._

_Honestly if someone has a mild or even aggressive form of bipolarism[not a word] I doubt they're handicapped like a few ppl tend to think… AGAIN! This is from personal experience/witnessing._


	20. Male Pride

Male Pride

_616_

**Disclaimer!**

_A/N: Haven't done one of these at the top in a long while.. Okay so I know this is late bt I cant really offer an excuse. I was lazy and I didnt have it ready and then for the past few days I've been in a bit of a pickle writing this story(Sessh/Kags period!)_

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and glared over at her. "I beg your pardon."

Kagome smiled back at him. "Yep, it's like all this talk of being superior is all a sham. Deep down I bet you're probably just a little kid wanting to sound all tough and mighty."

"Is that so?" He deliberately closed the short distance between them with fire shining in the citrine depths of his eyes.

"Yep. I mean if you really had the balls you would've bent me over right then and there. We both know you think differently about us humans now-adays." She crossed her arms under her chest with a decisive huff.

Her irritation was so overpowering that she couldn't hear the soft padding of the crunching leaves beneath his boot-clad feet. Kagome sucked in a pocketful of humid air in her surprise. Her arms rose protectively and she pressed them roughly against Sesshomaru's sternum. His thin silver brows were angled downwards on his pale forehead casting an eerie shadow over his upper lids. The creased lines between his eyebrows were so prominent that she felt the overwhelming need to smooth them out with the pad of her thumbs.

"Bend you over?" His husky timbre resounded in the small space left between their bodies. She tried to shake his iron grip on her elbows but only succeeded in aiding his pursuit to shove her against him.

She held back a little gasp at the feel of her unbound bosom pressing so intimately against him. Nonetheless he still noticed and didn't hesitate in giving her a feral grin. His large hands captured her hips but she continued to struggle until his chiseled face loomed inches above hers. She felt a shiver course through her spine and she involuntarily arched her back. Sesshomaru growled lightly before he slowly leaned closer to her ear. His sharp nose trailed a path along her warm rosy cheek. He inhaled the scent of her unveiled anticipation.

"Gladly." He angled his mouth over her ear and fanned his hot breath against her her pink rimmed ear as his arm traveled in repetitive circles near her lower back. Her breath hitched at the movement and she hesitantly let her shaking hands curl delicately into the small section of wavy hair at the nape of his neck. Sesshomaru silently rejoiced at the new turn of events-he had never expected that this confrontation would have such exquisite results.

Without wasting any more time he moved away from her ear to take an experimental lick along her lower lip. He felt one of her small hands settle itself on his shoulder blade before she parted her lips and stood on the tips of her toes. He slanted his open mouth against hers and reveled in the few hasty bumps of their noses.

A bit of time passed and by then Sesshomaru had already pinned Kagome to a tree. Her long legs were wrapped around his waist as she rolled her covered core around his bulging hakama. They spent a few more minutes simply dry humping before Kagome remembered the pretense she had wittingly used as a cover up. The Inu-Tachi was bound to start getting suspicious and they still hadn't even picked any of the ingredients that were needed. With a final nip at the soft skin beneath his chin and a slow roll of her hips that was met just as fiercely by her counterpart she pushed him off with a hushed explanation.

They rearranged their clothing and combed their hair down as best they could before quickly gathering what they needed and returning back to the encampment. Both had a new goal set in mind with just as equally satisfying results!

_A/N: Alright so I am sadly going to have to stop sending notifications to the reviewers seeing as how school is around the corner and I have put these darn globbing back-to-school projects behind by WOWZAPALOOZA its a LONG time!_

_I might put up one-shots of a few things. Mostly wen I get a random inspiration really. *Note* There won't be an upddate daily like before for now it's wen I finally get this damn slump with Sessh/Kags out of the way. The real plot line has slowly come to fruition and THANKS to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and currently follows this story! I PROMISE that once I get my things together I will come up with a day of the week or a number of updates weekly. It really counts on how tough school is. I'll give you a teensy pic:_

Key Club

Need to change a few courses.

Scholarship hunting.

AP courses will be kicking my butt!

Dual Enrollment starts January.

_AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT I NEED TO KEEP UP A SOCIAL LIFE! It's so hard though bt by this week or next week I need to strt talking with a few of my friends and I need to go to a friends house whom I keep forgetting to speak to. Lots of crap going on and the WORST part is I dont even know if I passed the FCat. So I might not even get the electives I need to bring up my credit. School is KILLING me and it hasnt even STARTED!_


	21. Information

Info

_458_

**Disclaimer!**

Minutes after Sesshomaru and Kagome left and the conversation seemed to have died. Sango rubbed the back of her neck as her cheeks turned the color of a ripe berry.

Miroku glanced at her from the corner of his eye and as soon as he managed to get the stupid boiling pots to stop tipping over he grabbed her arm and led her away. He ignored her angry shouts and avoided a few of her short range punches. He furtively led her behind the shed and trapped her against the weathered wall.

"Sango-koi what ails you, my sweet itoshi(darling)?"

"Nothing." She aimed a kick at his crotch but was stopped just in time when he placed his knee between her legs.

"Now do not tell such lies. It is unbecoming of such a beautiful woman." He placed a tender kiss on her cheek and tried to draw out the information. Innocent pecks became tiny bites which soon turned into a small scaled fondle. He rubbed one of the tips of her breasts with his thumb and swept his tongue around the roof of her mouth. His other hand pressed her tightly to the wall.

Slowly, teasingly his knee pressed into her crotch. He watched as her body arched and she moaned quietly. He dropped his leg and leaned back to admire his progress. He covered the swell of her ample bust and placed his now free hand to cover her mouth. He kissed her ear before he spoke in a low tone.

"What happened?" Sango cracked her hooded eyes and got a good look of him. The lust was enough for his cock to harden but he continued his interrogation. "Itoshi." He warned.

"Fine, we can _not_ speak here though."

He nodded understandingly knowing all of the demons were already aware of what was going on. Which, was probably the reason why no one had caught them yet. He gripped her wrist and dragged her behind him. They stood before the others for sheer seconds before Miroku huskily belted out their upcoming return.

As if his life depended on it he pulled Sango with him towards the empty miko-in-training quarters. It was going to be filled with incense sooner or later so Ayame and Kouga could have a place to sleep it wouldn't hurt to use it before it was officially occupied and cleansed.

Once inside he had to strenuously ask what had happened before they could go any further. "Itoshi?"

She looked up nervously before muttering in clipped words her encounter with Kagome. The idea of Kagome and Sango being so intimate filled his brain and simply went straight down to his hakama. He licked his lips and chortled loudly. He was going to have such great dreams tonight.

_A/N: The idea of him having dreams about it kinda came from Zyiare's review actually. I really liked that._


	22. Troublesome News

Troublesome News

_1,476_

**Disclaimer!**

The Inu-Tachi plus five stumbled into Kaede's tiny hut. They were in small pairs speaking amongst themselves and rubbing their full bellies in contempt when Kagome finally remembered what she was worrying over. She stood abruptly and scampered over towards the large armoire on the far side of the room.

She flung its doors open and narrowly missed giving Kamuko a concussion as she pulled the bulky history book from its confines. She closed the armoire shut and turned to the confused group with flushed cheeks. Everyone was staring at her, especially Sesshomaru, who she had been talking to about puppies and chocolate before her abrupt departure. "I almost forgot to tell you guys something. It's really important!"

Sango urged her on with a roll of her wrist. Kagome gave her a surprised glance but forged ahead. "Okay, so you know how in my time we all have to go to school?"

They nodded. "Well, we used books to guide us and to study from. Our teachers would use the information provided by the books and would ultimately explain and endorse what was inside. Before, Japan's textbooks kept out a lot of information from 'recent' years prior but I was luckily pretty young when the Ministry finally decided to let us learn what actually happened. So I decided that it would be clever to leave this History book here for you guys after I left, but I forgot about it."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Um, this morning, I kinda found it and… I have really bad news."

Their faces fell and Kagome froze unable to form a sentence at the weight of such tension. "I-I…"

She cleared her throat nervously but was saved by Kaede who scuttled towards her with rattling appendages. A small pat to the small of her back by the elderly woman was enough to encourage her. She sat in the middle of the group after she helped Kaede sit down again-the children were quick to recede from the room when told.

Nervously she flipped over to the desired page and gave the heavy text book to Miroku. He gave it a quick read and shook his head in dubious befuddlement when he finished the passage. He looked up at Kagome for clarification but was met by quiet distress. Inuyasha stood and stomped towards him with a set scowl. He ripped the book from Miroku's hands rudely and proceeded to read over it.

Miroku sighed and ran his fingers through his raven bangs and failed to offer feedback on the troubling news. Sango, who had read over her husband's shoulder, worried her bottom lip with her teeth. The group ignored Kouga's impatient snarl as he jumped up and roughly held the other side of the book. Inuyasha and Kouga finished at the same time and let go of the thick book simultaneously. The boys chose to ignore the act and turned their backs to one another as they returned to their seats.

The book coincidentally landed near the few inhabitants who were still rather clueless on the whole affliction. Ayame reached for it and handed it to Kaede who sat between Sesshomaru and her. Their reaction was a tad more civilized and calmer than the rest but concern still flooded their system in massive torrents.

A pregnant silence enveloped all of them as they mulled over the new found information. Kagome broke it with a fluttering pulse. "Like I've told you before, it's 1678. According to the events that are occurring I can tell that we are in Sengoku Jidai. More importantly the rings on the eldest of trees are proof enough.

I'm pretty sure you remember all that stuff we did with Bokunseno. Trying to find the oldest trees and counting their rings so he could know exactly how many years have passed since the last time it was done. He said that if you add all of the previous times with that one you would get roughly around 1678. Clearly on that text book it says 1603. 1603 damn it!"

Her head pounded in a steady rhythm that made even her eyelashes throb. "The Shogun period lasted from 1603-1867. I mean if it was off by a few years I'd understand but it's been over 70 years. The Sengoku Jidai literally means The Warring States Era. The era with the most spilled blood and war! Pure war, there is no way that they could've screwed up with the era! This period is supposed to end in simple decades. It should have started long ago!"

"Kagome-chan it may be that the book is still a bit wrong. You did say that they had a habit withholding information from you. Maybe this book isn't exactly as accurate as it should be." Miroku's eyes roamed the closed book once more as his nails dug into the floorboards.

Kagome turned to him furiously. "_Not _about the Shogun! They didn't tell us about their involvement in the World War! They only spoke briefly of it. Things like the mass rapage of women but they didn't tell us about the Kamikaze!"

"Did you happen to mention a World War?" Sesshomaru's smooth baritone made her flinch and she nodded quickly. "Check the index. It's all the way at the front and it's put in alphabetical order. It's about the second war…"

Kouga being the dumb imbecile he tends to be decided to share his two cents on the matter at hand. "Wouldn't that mean that Kagome coming here and doing everything she did changed the future."

Ayame elbowed him and turned her dull jadeite gaze towards the younger woman whose countenance spoke of despair. "He's dead wrong, Kagome! If that were so then when you returned to the well after everything you did, wouldn't you have noticed such a drastic change?"

Sango nodded. "Ayame is right. After the battle, after you left, you didn't find anything different. That must mean that maybe if you hadn't come then your time wouldn't have existed the way it did!"

Kagome drew her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she focused on everyone's thoughts and opinions. So many theories were all thrown about. All making more and more sense than the former. When everyone had quieted down and nothing else was left for them to say Kagome shot up off the floor as if she had been shot.

She covered her quivering lips with her hand as she spoke. "I was allowed to come back. What if it was because the world was about to start changing again?"

All of the nervous fidgeting in the room ceased and the group once again had another possibility to think over. Sesshomaru closed the book with a thud and rose from his seat. The book remained tucked in the crook of his arm as he spoke to the tense woman. "All of your theories could be correct and all could be wrong. Instead of foolishly pondering over the possibilities you should start acting. Nothing that is mentioned in this book has occurred but that's not to say that it won't."

They all gazed at him strangely, not accustomed to see Sesshomaru's façade so clear and unpolished. They had grown used to the few quirks that he had allowed them to see but in doing so he had made them forget of who he truly was. No one argued. There was no way anyone could argue with such a confident and imposing man.

He turned towards Kagome with his golden orbs shadowed by an impenetrable wall.

"May I borrow this?" His words were clipped and clear. No room for error or for unneeded redundancy. The old Sesshomaru had made an appearance and she was momentarily frightened by what it might entail. She was aware that he still used that cold disguise in the citadel and she had caught it on various occasions as they strolled though the village but she wasn't expecting he'd use it on them again. On her.

She ignored his chilling stare and nodded before she inhaled a gust of air. She watched him leave the room with long strides and sighed in defeat once he left. She shifted nervously at the reprimanding glares of the other females present and with a small snarl ran outside after the daiyoukai her erstwhile apprehension in the face of his rejection momentarily forgotten.

"Sessh! Wait up!" He didn't bother turning and waited for her to catch up. "Listen you promised you'd stay for the festival and Rin was really looking forward to it. Will you please stay until tomorrow night at least?"

"Very well then." Without a fleeting gander at even her mere silhouette he turned on his heel and strolled towards the little girl currently hopping around on one leg.

"Shit… my life just keeps getting better and better."

_A/N: Oh gosh! So, I NEVER in a million years would've thought people actually LIKED this story tht much. Sorry for being so stupid and just childish. Seriously…_

_ Also this has ALL been ONE day(from drabble 9-22! So many)! It's been super productive and long and TIRING! I'm sure that those of you who have been reading this from the start probably didn't realize it! I have spent WEEKS writing a day's worth of events! Though some events are stretched out a bit that is INSANE! _

_Anyways thank you SOO MUCH for encouraging me to continue writing this. I wanted to do something really spectacular and special for all of you but I guess this will have to do. I mean it has to start going somewhere. I am going to be speeding it up and I will take your comments to heart; just not flames anymore. Those I'll most likely delete(if I can). _

_Apart from that I still encourage constructive criticism-there is a huge difference between the two-and I hope to continue to hear what you would like to happen in this story! I am a bit of a freewriter so not every little thing idea is put down and most of what is I'm not sure it'll even happen. And about the history book. Yes that is correct though the Ministry of Education still to this day has not allowed for that to be taught to the children. So according to a Professor in Japan the gist of what they're learning is "One day for no apparent reason America dropped an atomic bomb on Nagasaki and Hiroshima..." _

_That honestly sucks but according to my story Kagome was a kid when what is now referred to as the "The New Book" was already distributed._


	23. Politics

Politics

_1,633_

**Disclaimer!**

The next morning everyone awoke bright and early. Last night's worries and assumptions had been momentarily put away and in its stead was excitement. Today had finally arrived; the festival was here!

They were the guests of honor after all and the festivities were a celebration for what they had achieved through copious quantities of blood and sweat. The large group broke apart to do their own pre-assigned duties to ensure that the festival was ready by the afternoon and that all of the villagers were in high spirits. Seeing as how Sesshomaru couldn't really be goaded into helping out with the arrangements he had been given kid duty and had complied to entertain them for as long as the others needed him to.

Kagome made note on the few nervous auras milling about with a small frown. She shrugged it off and made her way over to the headmaster's home. She was representing everyone else today when she demonstrated their plan and she knew it was going to be one big pain in the butt.

Her formal kimono was itchy and uncomfortable but of course she had to be as graceful and intimidating as she could be. A few samurai friends of the headmaster had stopped by and they were not too keen on letting women have any say on political matters seeing as how they were 'conservatives'. "Conservatives, my big ass."

She smoothed the colorful bow of her kimono as she knocked on the wooden frame. She was ushered inside by one of the head maids and led towards the meeting room with a flourish of a wrinkled palm. She smiled at Yasu and pulled aside the screen with as little movement as she possible make. She smiled behind the small fan she had pulled out of her obi when the samurais glared in her direction. She knew that what she had just done was an insult-in their eyes, at least. Women were supposed to kneel by the door and _wait _until they were called. Even then, unless they were told that they could stand and join them, they were to bow before them.

She lowered her fan and placed it in respective place as she gave a small hunch of her shoulders as greetings. She made her way to the seat reserved for her nearest to the headmaster and his wife and gave them a small grin. They returned it and thanked her for her time.

She sat in the all too familiar seiza and cleared her throat to introduce herself. The men followed suit with foul looks in their dark eyes. She ignored them and turned her attention towards Akio instead. He began the meeting with a bellow of welcome.

"It is a pleasure to see you all again old friends of mine. Before we can reminisce on the olden days I am afraid that we are forced to speak business today. I have gathered you here today to discuss the topic of security. My wife and I have asked for your ideas and suggestions on the matter at hand seeing as how you all have the skill and experience to provide this to us today. If you find this plea taxing then by all means you are free to go and enjoy the upcoming festivities."

He gave them all a friendly smile and locked gazes with all four. When no one moved he nodded and turned towards Kagome with a funny twist to his brows. She giggled and nodded as she set the scrolls she had been carrying beneath her arm on the low table in front of them. She gained better leverage on her knees and spread the very first parchment on the table. She kept it open by placing two paperweights on opposite sides.

With a sigh she sat back on her heels and looked up at the leering faces of those present. She gave them an awkward smile and began to present herself. "Hello. My name is Kagome and today I have come to present the strategy that I and my family have come up with. Many of the details have been discussed and revised but as Aiko-san has already—" She paused as she tried to come up with the right word and grinned when she finally found it.

"Stated. I apologize so many things are occurring that I seem to have lost my head. Anyways, as Aiko-san has _stated_ we simply feel a bit of your critiques could also benefit us."

One of the men snorted and Kagome turned a curious eye at him and waited for him to speak. Noticing everyone's eyes on him the pudgy man turned to her with a vicious snarl. A few of his rotten teeth caught her attention and she had to refrain from wrinkling her nose in disgust. "A critique, ne? Then how about a rather small one. What is a petty _girl _doing here among us? I am disgusted at this act of folly!"

He slammed his fist on the wooden table and rose a bit on his wobbly knees. He had stopped looking at Kagome and had diverted his attention towards Aiko whom could only offer a sheepish smile.

"Now, Popo, I think you should show a bit more respect to Kagome-san."

The man laughed bitterly and began a rant of his own. Dryly Kagome noted the way that a few of the other men nodded at his claims of 'scandalous' and 'idiocracy'. She pounded her small fists on the table and ignored the way her skin pulsed in pain. She swiveled her furious orbs in his direction and snarled at them.

"Do _not _speak to me about a woman's role. A woman is _not _born to serve man! You sir, listen, and you better damn listen well!"

A few of the men present gasped in horror at her vulgar language and rude inquiries. "You were simply **asked **to give your opinion on our plans! You have absolutely no right to come into my village and speak to me this way. No less speak so indecently about other women!"

One of the men who had been agreeing with Popo slammed his palms onto the table and leaned over it in order to get closer to her face. "Learn your place! You are nothing and you have done _nothing _productive in this world to come here and _demand_ that we respect you!"

Kagome was tempted to bitch slap him right then and there but she took a deep breath and settled on partaking in an infamous growling match for dominance. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Kagome placed her hands on the edge of the table as she herself leaned over it and came face to face with the young man. He seemed to be about her age which was just that much more vexing. "Say that to me again. Nice and slow, but first tell me what the hell you've ever done with your miserable life?"

He grinned and rose a little more. His shoulders lost their animalistic bend and instead straightened with the air of an egotistical cretin. Kagome graced his insignificant existence with a feeble grin and waited for him to speak as she herself straightened herself out.

"I, Hideyoshi Sakataru, am the general of the highest form of the elite samurai! I have led our men into various battles and have succeeded in every one. So I say once more, what have _you_ disposable wench done to demand _our_ respect."

Kagome watched with dull eyes as the broad man next to him slapped him proudly on the back. Her painted lips curled as her blue eyes slowly met his brown ones. "How many battles exactly?"

He leaned down slightly with a mocking simper. "Three."

She gave a throaty chuckle and shook her head before raising her eyes towards his again. "Only three?"

His expression faltered and heis overbearing grin was reduced to a frown. "Oh, well, since you seem to have declared your greatest feat I believe I'll share mine with you… I helped defeat Naraku."

His jaw fell and he sputtered for a second before denying her 'preposterous claims'. The men gathered around also seemed skeptical and announced their disagreements as well.

"How could that be? You are not wearing any of the clothing that would say as such. You do not wear a miko's robes nor a slayer's uniform."

Aiko spoke up. "That is because I have asked them not to. The Inu-Tachi resides here with the exception of the monk and the slayer who came for one of their visits a few suns prior. We are all great friends and I have asked that they come dressed in traditional clothing. To be quite honest I do not know what I would do without Kagome-chan and the Tachi around."

He rubbed the back of his neck briefly before sending an apologetic smile her way. "I apologize. Something like this always seems to occur."

She shrugged and looked at the broad man who a moment ago was so proud of the youngster sitting beside him. "For your information, I am the Shikon Priestess."

She gave him a menacing glare before sighing and shaking her head in frustration. "Let us continue. I have many things I need to do after this is over."

The meeting went smoothly thereafter. The only banters preceding were simple shortcomings in the layout of their work. During which Kagome always participated in just as fiercely and smoothly as the men discussing pointless schematics around her.

Sometimes she couldn't help but realize how similar this all was to the arguing politicians everyone in her time judged and she wondered when her job switched from saving the world to bickering with redundant words for such trivial matters.

_A/N: And away we go…_

_Guess what? I have JUST found out that there was an actual era named "Taisho". It means great righteousness! Though apparently it was a weak era I still think that that is amazing! Era's are usually named by either the group that overtook the last ones or the actual rulers that took over! I'm not sure yet if this'll play an important role but I found it interesting! It's like maybe the Inu clan took over during that time and purposely made sure that it gave way to a sort of "democracy". I don't know how to explain but that's the best I can do. Anyways I just found that really interesting!_

_You're welcome to use this in one of your stories!_


	24. Arrangements

Arrangements

_818_

**Disclaimer!**

_A/N: From now every _**Monday**_ of the week a _**new chapter**_ will be posted! Yes 2:57 am is Monday! School starts today so..._

Kagome picked up the various pieces of stationary parchment that were in Kaede's brittle hands. She tickled her chin with the tip of her quill's feather as she paced about the room. Occasionally she would tsk and shake her head as she blotted something down. Kaede watched her for a little while before growing bored and grabbing a few of the to-do lists that still needed to be completed.

She ambled her way towards the edge of the hill slope and traced the muted trail with her withering powers. She managed to finally find Ayame who was overseeing the placement of the wards around the village. They wouldn't do much but at the very least it would create a week barrier that would alert the group of any unwanted intruders. A few of the guests had yet to arrive but since Miroku and Kagome had spent an hour getting them ready Ayame saw to it that they were in place.

Ayame haughtily flipped her hair over her shoulder after yelling at one of the villagers that had decided to slack off. As soon as Kaede's stale scent of blossoms wafted the air around her she gave up on the boys and regarded Kaede with a questioning posture. "There is nothing out of the ordinary child. A simple list is all. Do not tarry."

Ayame nodded with a smile and checked over her next assignments. It seems that many things still need to be done. Her smile became crooked and she folded the note before placing it into her bodice. She grabbed a handful of the runed pebbles and went to bury them beneath the dirt.

Xox

Miroku wiped the sweat from his brow as he pushed on the cart filled to the very brim with lavishly decorated lanterns and table lamps. Who knew candles and small works made of simple wood and glass could be so heavy. He was intrigued by the abundant amounts of nervous tension filling the air but he paid it no heed as he continued pushing the cart towards its destined location.

Once he was free of this blasted contraption all he'd have left was to help set up the darned food stands. Sango was in charge of making sure that enough of the food being sold in those stands was marked and put in 'inventory'. He didn't want to miss her before she went to pick up her last list of the day.

He cursed as the carts' small wooden wheels popped off once again. The last time it happened it took him at the very least fifteen minutes to fix it! Damn it all!

Xox

Inuyasha followed Kagome as she supervised everyone's rounds and made sure that the things she had crossed out had been taken out of the way. She was currently double checking on the names of those whom had insisted that they would be participating at tonight's sake games.

Where the rule was: get wasted enough and we give you the honeymoon package at the infamous Masaharu Inn. It was strange that they were endorsing that kind of thing but it was Inuyasha's idea and the whole festival almost didn't happen because of his stubborn insistence. Kagome's true fears lay with the consequences. She was dead set that he was going to get someone pregnant and then hate the decision for the rest of his life or worse she would.

He was pleased to note that she already confirmed him the winner. Inuyasha gave a slight growl and subconsciously stepped in front of Kagome as he saw the newbie approach them. If he wasn't mistaken his name was Han.

Kagome paused long enough to look over Inuyasha's extensive frame. She hummed noncommittally as she made a small checkmark beside the name of the man she was speaking to. She gave him a wide smile before she rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's antics. "Push off, Yasha. Today is for celebrating there is no need to be hostile."

She shuffled through the stack of papers in her hands and passed one to him. He took it and turned to her with a glare. "I need to speak to Han so could you please do this for me while I see if I can get him to get off his lazy ass."

Despite not being on board with the idea of them being together he was comforted by the fact that they were in an open space. It was an added bonus that someone else had to deal with setting up this mess. "Keh!"

He harrumphed and went to fulfill his responsibilities with a low growl as warning. If he had known the severity of their last confrontation perhaps he would've never left her alone. But it was for the best this way; they had much to discuss.

Kagome walked past the youkai and signaled for him to match her fast pace.

_A/N: According to _**Meese**_ my history is a bit off. So I did a smidge more research on the Taisho era and TADA! Okay so the era itself was not weak it was Taisho's health that was instead. So they created the 'bicameral' known as the 'Diet of Japan'. I don't know why, seriously, but they created the House of Representatives and the House of Councillors. That is all the research I'm doing for that. You'll have to do the rest of that if you want._

_ I was planning on continuing with this little section but this was enough. Alright so Han is back for more! I don't know why I feel like these aren't finished unless I do an author's note._


	25. With You

With You.

_636_

_A/N: I know it's not Monday._

**Disclaimer!**

"So what do you want today? Didn't you already say what you needed to say yesterday?" She glanced back at him briefly before returning her gaze to her papers. So much more had yet to be accomplished and there were only a few hours to go.

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"To who?" She made a sharp turn to the left and scanned the crowd as she walked.

"Sesshomaru-dono."

"Oh, about what?"

Han turned to face her as his long strides kept up with her quickened steps. "I take it you haven't. Do you understand the asperity of your situation? The higher court will **never **agree with this. They have dark intentions but the Lady cannot act upon them without valid reasoning, it makes them dangerous."

"Really, why not? She's the lady isn't she?" Her quick steps slowed and she scribbled onto a sheet as they neared a roundabout in a crowded sector.

"Yes. But Lady Kimiyo cannot act unless the majority of the current court agrees with her. Very few do but frankly I don't believe that their choice is made of their own volition."

"What do you mean?" She came to a standstill before a small hut that was void of a matted entrance. She held up her hand before he spoke and ordered him to wait outside.

She reappeared with a heavy wooden crate that she unapologetically thrust into his arms. "So you were saying…"

"..."

She urged him on with a quick look before she returned her full attention to her parchment and dutifully jotted things down. "It's not very complex. There are rumors of the former court whom still live that tend to have private meetings with the Lady. They are with her as a small source of feedback though their thoughts and opinions aren't as heavily weighed as before. They are mere whispers to the exclamations they once were."

They made their way towards another sector as Han slowed his monologue. "Well I don't get it. How is that so dangerous? You have just stated that what they say is not so important."

Han nodded. "Well the thing is, in the Inu clan, your position in court is hereditary."

"Why? Sesshomaru's rule to the throne isn't hereditary. Though technically there's no doubt that he'll be Lord he still has to show to the court that he is the strongest heir. That's the only reason why he's not on the throne yet but he has fulfilled all of the other requirements. He might as well already be Lord."

"Yes, of course, but it is just easier to ensure. The firstborn is usually the one to take on court duties. Another child can still be part of the court if the firstborn refuses and another decides to take on their role. The thing is I have heard that many of the higher nobles seek to take the throne for themselves. They often do this by using their kin to voice their thoughts.

They are held with high preference and are all well known. I would be careful. I don't have folks to tell me what to do other than Lady Kimiyo so I don't know what is fact and what is fiction but I know enough to say you're not safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"I doubt it is enough."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

A comfortable silence enveloped them before minutes later Kagome turned to him with an armload of ribbons. "So are you with us or against us?"

She quirked a brow just as she raised her arms. "With you, of course. Lady Kimiyo seems to like the idea." With that said she dumped the ribbons in his arms and turned around again as she filed through her diminishing stack of stationary. "Good."

_A/N: I like how I am getting things out of the way so quickly. Also I hope you're satisfied with how I managed to '_Keep it coming_.' __**LoveBattle**__ you really like to say tht!_

_You know I have to say I have six of these ready so I was wondering about making it two drabbles a week? What do you think? I'm sure I could keep this up._

**Do Mondays and Thursdays sound good to anybody?!**

_AP Psych seems like it's already gonna kick my butt. We did a little game yesterday to see a few misconceptions of Psychology and we had to guess wat was true or false and guess what not ONLY was my TEACHER trying to TRICK me but every SINGLE answer I wrote down was WRONG! He IGNORED MY GLARES AND EVERYHTING! He laughed instead… now next class I have to come up with a good enough debate to explain to him why I feel that there is no such thing as a fine line between insanity and genius. IT IS THE SAME THING I TELL YOU! Him and his technicalities._

_I am putting up a poll and I will see if I have any support. I'll show him, madmen/women are GENIUSES! _

_That we are… that we freaking are!_


	26. Don't Stab Me

Don't kill me! Pretty please! This is not a chapter more of an important notice that affects MORE than just fanfiction in its entirety! So a fellow writer and reader has brought this to my attention mere seconds ago. This is what she has said:

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.  
: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

[Please even though you have to create an account please do it. It is a secure website and only your initials will be shown. I have done it myself and I suggest you all do as well!]

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.  
shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818

Thank you and sorry for getting your hopes up. Chapters will still be posted Mondays and Thursdays!


	27. Festival Is Here!

Festival Is Here!

_A/N: I need a word count to keep me in line. So… I'll make it at__** least**__ 500 words. What do you think?_

_765- I went over 500… *sad face inserted*_

**Disclaimer.**

Kagome marveled at her work. She was so happy they had finished in time she felt like jumping up and down and hopefully squealing loud enough to pop a deaf man's eardrums! So, being one of not many reservations, she did.

Sesshomaru briskly walked towards her and clamped her mouth shut as he pulled her jumping form towards him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his body was taught with annoyance. Kagome paused her squealing and put a tight leash on her emotions if only for a little while longer. She detached herself from his side with an awkward eye roll before she admired what they had created. Minus Sesshomaru, but at the very least he did take a big one for the team. It lasted them a total of eleven hours to finish and she was certain that being cooped up in a teensy weensy room with seven hyper active children was not his cup of tea. Not even Kohaku was there to help him this time.

She giggled quietly before she turned her attention to her dressed up companions. Every single little thing was ready and now they could finally enjoy themselves. Kagome smoothed out her komon kimono before lifting Shippou into her arms. She danced around with him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha was _long_ gone by the time she set him down again.

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and twined her small hand into his larger one. She tugged a few times and was reassured by the tightening of his grip as he allowed her to guide him through the large throngs of people. Miroku and Sango both held a twin on each hip as they walked hand in hand towards the delicious treats they knew awaited them. While Ayame and Kouga were close to follow with their own children clasped close to their sides.

Kagome marveled at the way that the ribbons laced around the dangling gems of the handcrafted lanterns. The way that the handcut lace followed the sharp indentation of every home it was attached to made the twists and turns seem to glow with an orange tint. The table lanterns were spread about in carefully chosen locations and shone and spoke in so little words of their feelings. The happy shouts and bouts of laughter filled her ears and she became dwarfed with a sense of accomplishment. They had all contributed to this festival and it was a dream come true.

Many of the enclosed games set about for the children gave the parents free reign as they spoke of sultrier topics. Sake was passed in modest amounts and dango and tayaki were the preferred item of the evening. Kagome giggled when Shippou's green eyes lit up at the scent of the mouth watering chocolate she had managed to get when she convinced a Chinese merchant to make a trade with a few Spaniards. In return she had taught him a few tricks on how to elicit a much sweeter flavor from the bitter bean and gave him full 'rights' to calling the idea his own.

While the taste was not the rich and creamy sweet one she had grown up with it was great for a first attempt. Shippou seemed to enjoy it and that was all she cared about at the moment. She and her son clashed several times with the rest of the Inu-Tachi throughout the long night and would occasionally spend a few minutes with Rin and Sesshomaru. Currently they were speaking to Shiori who had been able to make it along with her mother, Shizu.

Now that her grandfather's Blood Coral Orb was not in her possession and a few years had passed she had been allowed to age properly and now stood before them a teenager. She was rather short for her seventeen years of age but otherwise had blossomed nicely.

She wore a colorful kisode kimono that hugged her new curves decently. Her snowy white hair was adorned in a simple a-line cut that showed off the new subtle curve of her jaw line and made her cheeks appear a little fuller. The two little indigo bows remained on either side of her blunt bangs but they traveled down the longest section of her hair in small braids. Kagome could spot a hint of makeup that made her lavender eyes pop.

For a small second Kagome thought she spotted Kohaku checking Shiori out. The boy was so shy it was adorable. Even at eighteen years he was still a shy little geek. For a geek he's so darn cute!

_A/N: __I stick out my tongue at all of u! Just cas I want to! Yeah tht makes me feel better. It'll be Monday by the time anyone bothers to read this! Enjoy my lovelies!_


	28. A Type

A Type

_819-Is that a 500 to you?_

_A/N: Going to bed early for once. _

**Disclaimer!**

Most of the villagers had no idea how it had occurred but as soon as the children were put to bed it was like someone had snapped their fingers and given them all a bottle of vodka and a shitload of roofies.

Kagome's drunken laughter filled Sesshomaru's numbed senses. She giggled as she gave a loud burp and waited expectantly for Sesshomaru to follow through. He gave a deep chuckle and did as he was urged. The enormity of the burp caused his head to roll forward before slowly tipping back. Kagome ooh'ed as she meticulously clapped around her bottle of alcohol. She sobered up for a few seconds before she nudged Sesshomaru in the shoulder. She leaned towards him and stood on her toes so he could hear her over the drunken rambling of the others present.

"Ah'va been wondewing if you…" She shook her head to clear the fuzzy patches and tried to work around her slurred speech. "hav a type!"

"A… type?" Even a wasted Sesshomaru managed to be coherent! Granted his speech was a tad slower and a bit warped but for someone who drank four full bottles of the strongest liquor available he was doing pretty well. He could even walk straight… sort of.

She nodded heavily and clutched her large bottle to her chest. "Like… phat or sqwiny? Ol shot?[Or short?] Tall, yadda yadda, yadda!"

He nodded but soon shrugged. "I… dunno."

Another thing about drunken Sesshomaru was that he seemed to be entranced with short pauses and two worded sentences while Kagome was every bit as talkative as she usually was, but luckily it was downplayed to a certain degree. A dirty little tip when handling a drunken Kagome, is that while on a normal day she is considered very 'straightfoward', when alcohol is involved the word 'restraint' ceased to exist.

She swung the bottle up and placed the uncorked lid to her parted mouth and chugged it down as she listened to jeering hoots from all around her. Sesshomaru soon joined her and together they celebrated their night. One thing led to another and Kagome found herself sitting cross legged in a room full of naked women rubbing strange creams over their skin. She inspected all of them with bloodshot eyes and hiccupped.

When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in a few minutes later the whole world tipped over in darkness. While her mind was asleep her body still functioned. She patted her dirty clothing down and stumbled over towards the men. She waved them over merrily and they happily complied. Inuyasha was somehow still standing despite having won the title of the heaviest drinker out of fifty something other drunkard participants.

She clapped her hands clumsily and snapped her head up forcefully. "Okaay… so lut's see Inuya—In… Yashhu. Lut's see Yashu favoret." She squinted against the dim lighting provided by one of the few oil lamps in the room. She pointed towards a slim, tall, dark skinned woman with small ebony cat ears hanging limply over her forehead. The woman was currently poking her breasts as she coo'ed over their firmnesss. The woman's eyes roamed the expanse of the room when she heard her name being shouted.

Hazily she looked around and caught Kagome's incoherent yells for her to go over to Inuyasha's slumped figure. The girl giggled and crawled towards him. As her red sheet slowly made its way towards the floor Inuyasha became more and more appealed by what was going on around him. He scrambled to sit up and grinned when the girl stopped in front of him. She struggled to sit up as well and landed on her side with a laugh.

With a shaky nod Kagome smiled at her choice. Now came the harder selection. She ordered Sesshomaru to sit next to her so they could speak while she chose. First, she pointed towards a pudgy woman who had rolls of fat hanging around her middle as she pranced about on the sheets that were not being used. Dark creases ran below her brown eyes while she licked her fang's pointed tips.

Sesshomaru spent a few minutes deliberating. In the end he shook his head and the woman was forced to leave the room. Only three were left. Each had different things to offer but as the minutes ticked by Sesshomaru couldn't seem to make a decision. Feeling irritated and sleepy Kagome tried to ask him what he liked about each one. One of them was the right height but her breasts were too small. The other had the right size and height but her skin was too pale. The last one was too short while her hair was the perfect shade of raven blue.

After at least an hour of their arguing and Inuyasha messing around with the other woman Sesshomaru finally made a decision. He leaned part of his weight on her and mumbled a quiet, "Like…You."


	29. Poke WOR!

Poke WOR!

_237-I know if I continue I will do MORE than 500 so THE END!_

**Disclaimer!**

She looked at him and offered a meek 'Waaaaa?' as a response. He nodded and ordered that all the other women leave the room and once more they went through the tedious task of making sure they were all clothed before leaving. Kagome wiggled in Sesshomaru's lopsided embrace once they departed and stood on shaky legs as she attempted to waggle her finger as sternly as she could muster.

A giggle caught her attention and she squinted as she tried to see what Inuyasha was doing. The cat eared hanyou she had chosen for him poked his chest and was quickly dealt with a small poke to the ribs. Soon the pokes became a bit more intimate; Inuyasha tentatively poked a nipple and was rewarded with a poked cheek.

They giggled at their actions but before long Inuyasha had taken off his hakamas. The woman's gaze was fixated on his phallus as she tentatively went to poke the throbbing head. For her attentions she received a poke to the navel. He chuckled in glee as their perverted game continued. In the recesses of her numb mind she hoped that no penetration was involved tonight.

As she fell in a heap on Sesshomaru's lap she poked his face and waved over at Inuyasha. He glanced between them oddly before tilting his head cutely to the side.

"Poke wor!"

He grinned before nodding and answering in the affirmative. "Hn…let's."

_A/N: I am a firm believer that 'Hn' is a WORD! So yes! He said TWO words there, as is custom for my drunken Sesshomaru mess of a whatever you wanna call it! _

_I myself don't know how that happened. I like to believe that he had such a good night with his cute little daughter that he decided to let Kagome off the hook. But that's probably more because he probably forgot about the World Wars he had just learned about; I don't know. This was just barphed out of my fingers really..._


	30. Lilt

Lilt

_438!_

**Disclaimer!**

It was well into the night that their innocent games began to take on a more sexual lilt though for some odd reason there was no penetration involved. It seems Kagome's constant mantra of 'zero penetration' still lurked in the recesses of their awakening minds.

Inuyasha and the woman were caught in a lethal liplock while their hands roamed all over the expanse of the boisterously offered flesh. Sesshomaru and Kagome were not faring any better as their tongues fought for dominance. Kagome's deft hands wove into Sesshomaru's mane as she smacked her hips against his erect cock.

Soon enough his large hands traveled from her hips towards her breasts with fervored strokes. Their caresses were sloppy and hasty as they fumbled for more. At one point they rolled around on the floorboards but instead of the suspected missionary, Sesshomaru was awarded by a deliciously amateur blowjob. His hands fisted in her hair as his hips bucked against her lips. His growls turned feral as his golden irises began to bleed an ominous red with pleasure.

Inuyasha's youki felt the shift in the air and was pushed slightly to the forefront. The woman's own youki swirled around her irises but didn't twirl around her frame as his seemed to enjoy doing. He pushed her roughly into the wall as his fangs bit down on the tender flesh of her breast. She cried out and fisted her hands in his hair as she licked the sensitive rim of his puppy dog ears. He yanked out his fangs and rejoiced at the trail of blood and gradually knitting flesh he left behind.

His bloody lips reattached themselves to her mouth as his hands began to wander once more. His fingers collected the dew seeping from her folds and he found himself trailing it around the dip of her navel. He gave a throaty chuckle when her hands came to grip him tightly and began to expertly tug.

Orgasms were allocated and soon after; heavy slumber followed in its wake.

Xox

The four awoke to screams of horror and pleas for help. Their heads pounded vigorously and the little beam of light coming from the withering oil lamp caused the white splotches of reality to become rather distorted. Their bodies ached but they scarcely managed to stand and put on their clothing. An understanding glance was shared between hanyous but a vehement denial bubbled in the throats of the other participants.

Unwittingly another suspicion had been solved: Can just any hunk of meat with tits get him aroused or does our Prince have a specific type?

_It seems he does._

**_A/N: What do you think could've woken them up?! I'd like to hear what you think?!_**


	31. Worried Tissues

Worried Tissues…

_517! I'll be asleep by the time it's really Monday._

**Disclaimer!**

Blood splattered the wooden halls in vivid colors. The cheery happy-go-lucky atmosphere that existed hours before was gone. The four party goers walked past weeping children and scornful glances as they made their way outside.

The dark skinned woman Inuyasha was horsing around with yelled something incoherent before running off in a different direction. The rest of them couldn't seem to move, their feet felt nailed to the dusty ground, as they fell witness to the carnage surrounding them. Kagome's shaking hands clasped over her quivering mouth as the vomit gurgled in her throat and constricted her airways.

She gulped as her eyes tingled with both the overwhelming stench and the gut wrenching fear burning in the heavy air around them. Fancy kimono's were ripped apart the very same way that flaps of skin and tissue and _flesh_ was strewn about the floor in gangly heaps. Disembodied heads were littered haphazardly and unfortunately the trio spotted children's youthful facets peeking at them from beneath their feet and hunks of tender meat.

A gasp flew out of Kagome's lips and her powers flared dangerously around her. Sesshomaru was forced to shy away from her seeing as how his beast had not been fully welcomed by Kagome's reiki. A strangled "Shippou" filtered into their ears and the men were shocked into moving along. Sesshomaru was a bit more concerned for Rin than anyone else while Inuyasha sincerely hoped that all of the brats were alright.

They ignored their raging headaches for a little while longer as they ran past puddles of nearly dry blood and cut limbs. Tears rolled down Kagome's eyes by now and she didn't stop moving until she reached the edge of town. She bent down slightly to get a hold of her breath and was pleased when Inuyasha grabbed onto her forearm and lifted her into an awkward embrace. She accommodated herself as best she could as he continued to barrel past everything.

Their minds were too preoccupied to think of how their empty stomachs sizzled or how their heads pounded fiercely at the loud strikes of red light ghosting over their small cul-de-sac. Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran over to her little kitsune as he clung to Shiori's knee for comfort. She breathed a sigh of relief and despite everything that they had seen-nothing at that moment mattered more than her son safely nestled in her arms. She soothed his renewing wave of tears and struggled to hold her own.

Rin jumped from Kohaku's arms and towards her father's looming figure. His posture was stiff and elegant. An air of indifference surrounded him but his face developed those small hints that let the Inu-Tachi know what he truly felt. He had been worried and somewhat terrified though the big teddy would never admit it.

Inuyasha dully noted the large tears in their clothing as well as the familiar splotches of blood sprinkling their skin. While they slept off a booze induced coma they had been out fighting and protecting the village. He hung his head and wallowed in his self pity.


	32. Real Drabble

Real Drabble!

_100_

**Disclaimer!**

Once the pair had reunited with their children they took in their surroundings and separately repented for their foolish mistakes. The number of people that littered the dusty streets could have been less if they weren't out getting wasted and being incompetent imbeciles.

Kagome's cherubic face flushed at the prospect of what could have happened. Images of nude women rubbing cream on themselves blinded her briefly before a blurry image of Sesshomaru's member appeared. She dug her nails lightly into Shippou's skin before rocking him a bit and giving him another kiss near his temple.

**What exactly happened last night? **

_A/N: Had to cut it a bit short. Originally this was two drabbles but I decided that the other one didn't really flow with this so I made it an ACTUAL drabble._

_Fun fact: These specific set of drabbles weren't supposed to be gory or have any actual dead people but I started to write and the first word I typed was "Blood.." _


	33. Juice'

'Juice'

_411_

**Disclaimer!**

Three weeks.

That's how long it's been since the massacre.

In Kagome's fury the runed pebbles reacted so violently that they shot up from the earth and circumnavigated around the major sector of the village. Miroku also joined in and, since his essence had been partially infused into them-he maneuvered them quite easily.

He envisioned all of the auras he could sense moving around the area and embedded the pebbles deep into the earth around them. A blinding flash of color rippled over the inside of the newly created barrier that settled into wispy smokes around all of the ailments that covered the living's skin.

xox

After that fateful morning everyone was under lockdown. _No one _was allowed to leave because _everyone_ was a suspect. The Inu-Tachi's guests helped patrol the area for any remaining runaways and many were shocked to see old pals in the mix. Most were human while few were also demons. It put them at the advantage point where no one could blame a certain race for their misdeeds.

Unfortunately a lot of the traitors were found with katanas pierced through their stomachs. Nonetheless those bodies were collected and tomorrow they'd be dealt with. A handful of villagers and a few closer members of the Inu-Tachi felt that their bodies should be publicly desecrated along with a few of the prisoners. Kagome for one thought that it was a disgusting idea and fought tooth and nail to be able to privately do what the others were offering.

Rumors would eventually spread, the word would get out, and everyone would still know what lengths they would go through to achieve justice. The Inu-Tachi was misconstrued as a simple band of life savers but they were also skilled in the ways of condemning evildoers for their transgressions.

At dusk they were to extract information from a few of the prisoners and sadly Kagome had attended enough at Sesshomaru's citadel to know that she did **not **want to work with him today.

It would be Miroku's turn to go and interrogate with him. He **was** the one who drank the very last drop of the energy "juice" so of course he should do it! It'd be his stupid turn to focus on the barrier's strength instead of going to bed!

Oh the perks, of him drinking the rest of that nasty energy drink will be the death of him. Her tired little tusche was going to sleep all night, baby.

_A/N: Rather late but it's still Monday! Btw I'd appreciate it if any of you left any word prompts either by PM'ing me or very simply leaving it along with your thoughts! I was thinking of making a series of oneshots that I would like to start!_


	34. The Court

The Court

_103_

The only plausible culprits in Kagome's mind were the court. Who else could have done any of this otherwise? Their last fights consisted of rouge youkai who liked to band together and wreak havoc, but none had the capacity to think of instilling such dubious hatred.

It's been years since any of the nearing villages had ever had the guts to raise their meaty hands against them and if they were brave enough to do so the tactic was far too advanced for them to have succeeded. The most convincing bit of trying evidence was the fact that Han had all but disappeared.


End file.
